Enchanted Love
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRAD de Sarmoti. Maintenant que Voldie a été vaincu, Sirius est un homme libre. Hermione entre en 7ème année et commence une relation avec Remus, mais elle découvre bientôt qu'elle est attirée par un autre...
1. I'll be there for you

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

Eh oui, une nouvelle traduction :o) 

**Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, que voulez-vous? **

**Auteur : Charmedleolvr (THANKS !)**

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens! Les personnages et le monde d'HP est à JK Rowling, et l'histoire est à Charmedleolvr. Je ne fais que traduire.

Couple : Remus/Hermione

ENJOY!

OoOoOoOoOoO  
Chapitre 1 - I'll Be There For You  
OoOoOoOoOoO

_I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. (Je serais là pour toi, quand la pluie commencera à tomber)_

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. (Je serais là pour toi, comme j'ai été là avant)_

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too. (Je serais là pour toi, parce que tu es là pour moi aussi)_

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me. (Personne ne peut me connaitre, personne ne peut me voir)_

_Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. (On dirait que tu es le seul qui sache ce que c'est d'être moi)_

_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the mess with, (Quelqu'un avec qui affronter la journée, avec qui mettre la pagaille)_

_Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you (Quelqu'un avec qui je rirais toujours, même quand je suis au plus mal, je suis meilleur avec toi)_

'I'll Be There For You' The Rembrandts

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione soupira alors qu'elle changeait de position sur son siège. Elle partageait un compartiment dans le Poudlard Express avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, le professeur Lupin et Sirius Black. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle commençait sa dernière année à Poudlard.

"Tout va bien Hermione?" lui demanda Ron, depuis son siège en face d'elle.

« Oui, je suis juste heureuse se revenir à l'école. C'est un peu triste, étant donné ce que ça va être pour nous » admit-elle.

« Je pense qu'on se sent tous comme ça. Je ne peux pas croire que c'était il y a sept ans que Hagrid est venu et m'a dit qui j'étais réellement » dit Harry.

« J'ai encore une année à faire, j'espère que vous allez arrêter de vous vanter de ce que vous avez fait » dit Ginny, souriant à tout le monde.

« Au moins, nous avons les deux meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard de toute l'histoire, cette année » dit Harry, souriant à Remus et Sirius.

Avec la défaite de Voldemort l'année précédente, Sirius Black avait été innocenté, et il commençait sa première année comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

Sirius étira ses jambes alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la banquette à côté d'Hermione. La liberté avait réussi à Sirius Black. Il s'était fait une musculature, et avait un teint sain. Ses cheveux autrefois broussailleux étaient à présent coupés et propre.

« Je pense que je préfère enseigner les Enchantements cette année, ce sera moins stressant » admit Remus Lupin.

Hermione rougit alors que Lupin parlait. Elle appuya sa tête contre le dossier et essaya de regarder par la fenêtre, mais il se trouvait que ses yeux étaient attirés par le loup garou. Elle remarqua que Harry ne faisait que regarder Ginny, qui était assise à côté de lui. Les joues de Ginny prenaient une belle couleur rouge comme ces cheveux, et Hermione se demanda combien de temps ça prendrait avant qu'ils ne sortent enfin ensemble cette année.

Sirius et Harry commencèrent une conversation sur le Quidditch, et Ginny commença à se disputer avec Ron à propos de la boutique des Jumeaux. Remus avait sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Hermione continuait de le regarder et remarqua que Sirius lui avait jeté un coup d'œil étrange.

Elle dériva rapidement son regard vers Ron, qui devint rose sous ses yeux. Hermione soupira intérieurement. Elle savait que Ron avait développé un crush sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments. Elle aimait Ron comme un de ses meilleurs amis, mais pas plus.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur aspect broussailleux, crépu, à son 17ème anniversaire. Ils étaient maintenant d'une jolie couleur cannelle qui tombaient dans son dos dans de fines et soyeuses boucles. Elle avait un corps très féminin, et Hermione remarqua les regards que lui donnaient les garçons, Ron compris.

"Je me demande comment Draco sera maintenant, avec Lucius à Azkaban" dit Ron. « Il n'avait pas de vrais amis avant, et je parie que maintenant plus personne ne lui parle »

« Je suis heureuse que nous soyons tous de vrais amis » dit Ginny, rougissant encore sous le regard de Harry. « Je pense qu'il sera plus humble maintenant »

« Un Malfoy humble ? » dit Ron, souriant. « ça serait marrant à voir »

Remus ouvrit finalement les yeux. « Gardez vos yeux ouverts. Voldemort est peut-être parti, mais il reste encore des Mangemorts en liberté qui aimerait faire du mal à Harry Potter » dit-il, sa voix grave.

« Arrête de casser l'ambiance Remus, laisse les profiter de leur journée » dit Sirius, regardant son meilleur ami.

« Je les préviens simplement qu'il faut être prudent, Sirius. Ce n'est pas toujours de la plaisanterie et des jeux » dit Remus.

Ils furent interrompus par le chariot de nourriture, et le groupe passa le reste du voyage à manger leurs sucreries et à parler de Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoO

Le festin de début d'année passa rapidement pour Hermione. Elle avait aimé la réaction de Sirius quand le professeur Dumbledore l'avait annoncé. Elle s'était levée et avait applaudit vivement. Savoir Sirius libre était un sentiment merveilleux.

Remus Lupin eu un accueil chaleureux également, spécialement de la part des élèves qui se souvenaient de lui quand il était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant la troisième année de Hermione.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards au professeur Lupin alors qu'il discutait avec Sirius et Dumbledore à la grande table. Ses cheveux châtains ne faisaient que tomber sur son visage. Il les repoussait sans y penser. Ses vêtements marrons miteux le serraient un peu plus, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait enfin commencé à prendre soin de lui et à manger plus.

« Regardez ça ! » s'exclama Harry à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? » dit Ginny, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers la table que Harry indiquait.

Draco Malfoy était assis au bout de la table des Serpentards, seuls. Il gardait la tête basse et ne parlait à personne.

« Tous leurs parents étaient des Mangemorts. Pourquoi il est traité différemment ? » demanda Lavande Brown.

« Parce que la plupart de leurs parents sont partis, Lucius Malfoy était le plus puissant des Mangemorts, mais il s'est fait prendre. C'est une honte pour Draco » dit Hermione.

« Je trouve ça drôle » dit Ron. « Il le mérite, cet imbécile arrogant »

Tout le monde à la table rit, alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers la grande table à nouveau, cherchant à voir le visage de Lupin.

OoOoOoO

Sirius s'assit à la grande table et regarda la salle bondée. Il sentit de l'excitation et de la nervosité dans son estomac. Il essayait toujours de s'habituer à l'idée d'être libre, et bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, il était terrifié à l'idée d'enseigner.

Il ressentit un sentiment de calme alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son filleul, assis avec Ron et Hermione.

Il haussa les sourcils en s'apercevant que le regard d'Hermione était dirigé vers la grande table, et plus important, sur Remus. Elle rougit quand elle vit Sirius la regarder, et tourna la tête rapidement.

Hermione aurait un crush d'écolière sur Remus? Il regarda son meilleur ami, et fut surpris de voir Remus lancer des coups d'œil à Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec ces deux-là ? Il secoua doucement la tête. Il espérait que Remus serait gentleman avec ça, elle était encore une étudiante, et il venait juste de retrouver son travail d'enseignant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà !**

La suite bientôt !

REVIEWS !

Bizzz, 

Miss Lup',  
membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, de la SRJHDEP,  
grande amatrice des fefesses à Keanu, Sirius, Remus, Johnny et Hugh (x2). Deppophile incurable et Fan Number One de Merlin (so sexy, oh yeah !)


	2. Crush

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voilà la suite de… Enchanted Love !**

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Luffynette :**_ Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Ravie que ça te plaise :o) Et puis, mdr, Sirius est très observateur, effectivement ! Et Remus est toujours mimi ! Eh nan, t'es pas la prem's sur ce coup là ! mais presque ! Mdr ! A pluche sur msn ! Bizzz !_

**KyanaHLD :**_ Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et puis, la suite est là ! Que va-t-il se passer ? mdr…A bientôt ! Bizzz !_

**Tanma :**_ J'espère que ça va te plaire :o) Je n'en doute pas…héhé…Bizzz !_

**Kaen Almariel :**_ Merchiiii ! je fais de mon mieux pour dénicher de bonne fics à traduire :o) A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Hum…non, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! ça faisait quelques semaines que cette fic traînait sur mon ordi, j'ai essayé de ne pas céder à la tentation, mais… raaaaa ! j'ai pas pu me retenir :o) J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Pitite Maraudeuse :**_ Oooooh ! toi ici ? mdr, c'est vrai que je ne te vois jamais dans mes reviews, alors ça me fait tout drôle de te voir là, dis donc…lol ! Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir, ô fidèle revieweuse ! Eeeeeeeh oui, elle va être attirée par un autre ! Mais qui ? that is the question ! héhé…Bizzz !_

**Lolaboop :**_ Ah voui, va falloir t'y faire à Remus dans les bras d'Hermione ! Sorry :o) Enjoy ! Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Comment ça tu es jalouse d'Hermione ? tss tss tss faut pas tomber dans l'inceste, là ! Avec Sirius, bon, mais Mumus, quand même… (°bonjour mon Mumus en miel !°) Allez, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Steph Rogue :**_ Roooo merci! __Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Et je rappelle au passage que RIEN n'est à moi ! Tout à JKR et l'histoire est à CharmedLeoLvr.**

**OoOoOoO  
Chapitre 2 – Crush  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Run like we have a day with destiny (Courir comme si l'on avait un jour avec le destin)_

_It's just a little crush (C'est juste un petit crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch (Pas comme si je m'évanouissais quand on se touche) _

_It's just some little thing (C'est juste un petit truc)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you (Pas comme si tout ce que je faisais dépendais de toi)_

'Crush' Jennifer Paige

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux premières semaines à Poudlard passèrent rapidement pour tout le monde. Sirius était rapidement devenu le professeur préféré de tout le monde, spécialement des filles. Il avait un petit faible pour Harry et tous ses amis, et ils repartaient souvent avec beaucoup moins de devoirs, ce qui, bien que injuste, rendait Hermione heureuse.

Ginny leva un regard de sa chaise dans la bibliothèque, regardant Harry et Ron entrer et s'asseoir à la table à côté de celle des filles.

Hermione secoua la tête, envoyant des boucles partout. « Demande-lui » murmura-t-elle à Ginny.

« Et s'il dit non ? » demanda Ginny, se mordant les lèvres.

« Fais-moi confiance, il ne dira pas non » répliqua Hermione.

« Et toi et Ron ? » demanda Ginny, voulant changer de sujet.

« Ginny, j'aime Ron, vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je suis désolée parce que je sais que ça va le blesser, et je ne veux pas faire ça » expliqua Hermione, sentant son coeur couler.

« Je connais mon frère, et ça ira. Tu n'es pas la première fille dont il tombe amoureux. Tu te souviens de Fleur ? Pamada ? Et toi? Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui t'attire" dit Ginny en souriant.

Hermione rougit. « Eh bien…non…personne… »

« Hermione, tu es une affreuse menteuse ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Bien, mais tu ne dis à personne que je te l'ai dit » dit Hermione.

"Promis. Je te le jure" répliqua Ginny, regardant son amie avec sincérité.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, le professeur Lupin entra dans la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers leur table, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

"Bonjour Mesdemoiselles" dit-il, la voix enjouée.

« Bonjour professeur » dit Ginny.

« Bonjour monsieur » marmonna Hermione, le visage baissé et les joues rouges.

« Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Remus quand on n'est pas en cours. On a traversé trop de choses ensemble pour être en termes formels » dit-il, souriant chaleureusement.

Hermione acquiesce. Ginny regarda son amie, et la vérité la frappe. Hermione était attirée par Remus Lupin?

« Etudes matinales ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Hermione.

Tout ce que fit Hermione fut acquiescer, alors Ginny parla pour elle. « Oui, nous voulions commencer notre examen de Potions. On en a un toutes les deux. C'est sur ça que Ron et Harry travaillent aussi » dit-elle, désignant les garçons.

« Fais moi voir si tu as besoin d'aide Hermione. Je serais heureux de faire ce que je peux » dit Remus. « Toi aussi Ginny »

« Merci » marmonna Hermione.

OoOoOoOoO

Remus regarda Hermione alors qu'il discutait avec Ginny. Elle gardait la tête basse et n'avait pas l'air heureuse. Il se demandait si elle s'était disputée avec Ron.

Remus ne voulait pas partir. Il aimait être assis près d'Hermione. Il était concentré sur son parfum, des roses. Ses cheveux soyeux reflétaient les lumières, et il étouffa un gémissement. Avait-il un crush sur son étudiante ? Pas juste une étudiante, mais Hermione Granger ?

Il s'excusa et quitta la table rapidement, fit un signe à Ron et Harry, et sortit de la bibliothèque. Comment pouvait-il avoir un crush sur Hermione ? Elle serait dégoûtée si elle savait. Remus remarqua à peine Sirius passant dans le hall, son esprit était toujours concentré sur le parfum des roses et des cheveux cannelle.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius regarda Remus le dépasser rapidement, la tête baissée. Il se demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il haussa les épaules en entrant dans la bibliothèque, et trouva Harry et Ron à une table. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et prit le livre qu'il lisait.

« Potions ? » dit-il avec un ricanement. « Je pensais que tu étudierais quelque chose de plus drôle que ça ! »

Harry roula les yeux. « J'aimerai, ce boulot est si ennuyeux » dit-il.

« Ron, on ne dirait pas que tu travailles » dit Sirius, remarquant les piles de papiers pliés à côté des livres de Ron.

« J'essaye de faire des avions en papier, mais je n'arrive pas à les faire voler ! » dit Ron.

« C'est facile… » dit Sirius, prenant l'avion de Ron.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione leva le nez de son livre une fois que Lupin eut quitté la bibliothèque. Elle vit le regard complice sur le visage de Ginny, et essaya de distraire son ami.

« Incroyable, Sirius est un vrai gamin » dit-elle, le regardant montrer à Ron comment faire des avions.

Ginny n'allait pas se laisser distraire. « Tu as un crush sur Lupin ? » dit-elle.

Hermione baissa la tête à nouveau, le visage rouge. « Oui… » murmura-t-elle « C'est juste un crush, c'est tout »

« Il est adorable » dit Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux. « Tu ne penses pas que je suis bête ou malade d'être attirée par lui ? Un professeur ? »

« Non, pourquoi je devrais ? Tu es une adulte. En plus, regarde combien de filles ont un crush sur Sirius » dit Ginny. « Et dois-je te rappeler à quel point on aimait Lockhart ? »

Hermione sourit à son amie, avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire, se souvenant de leurs crush sur Lockhart.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius regarda Hermione et Ginny parler à la table à côté alors que Ron essayait de faire voler son propre avion.

Hermione sourit à Ginny, et Sirius sentit son estomac se serrer alors que le rire d'Hermione retentissait. Son visage s'éclaircit alors qu'elle riait, ses yeux marrons étincelants.

Il secoua sa tête rapidement, remontrant à Ron le bon sort de vol à utiliser, essayant d'ignorer la brunette à la table à côté d'eux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà!**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**REVIEWS :o)**

**Miss Lup'**

**Et pis je vous rappelle que j'ai un forum, dont l'adresse est dans ma bio ! venez faire un tour, tout le monde est le bienvenue !**


	3. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh bien, me revoilà !**

**MERCI pour les reviews !**

**Pitite Maraudeuse :**_ Mais voui ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir :o) Et puis oui, je me suis lancée dans le sirimoony ! j'ai pas pu résister longtemps :o) Bizzz !_

**Kaen Almàriël :**_ Meu nan, je fais pas de pub pour mon forum, quelle idée ! mdr… C'est clair qu'elles ont mis du temps à s'apercevoir que Sirius est un vrai gamin ! héhé, moi aussi j'adore cette fic :o) mdr, encore heureux me diras-tu ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bizzz !_

**Moony.62 :**_ça tu l'as dit, ça va être le bordel ! mdr :o) J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Diabella :**_ Eh voui, apparemment Sirius craque lui aussi pour Hermione…raaa la la :o) Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Lolaboop :**_ Trop court ? __Roooo mais non! Ça aurait pu être pire ! lol ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Bah écoute, tu peux toujours essayer de te faufiler dans mes fics, je n'y vois aucun problème ! Et puis, je suis sûre que Sirius et Remus n'y verront pas d'objections non plus, parce qu'ils ont toujours droit à Hermione, alors faut changer un peu :o) Et puis, pour information, la fic originale compte 17 chapitres, et elle n'est pas finie TT. Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Contente que ça te plaise :o) Eh voui ! le crush sur Lockhart ! on aurait tendance à l'oublier celui-là ! mdr ! Allez, voilà la suite ! Enjoy ! A pluche ! bizzz !_

**Petite.lily :**_ Mdr, c'est vrai qu'Hermione ne se gêne vraiment pas ! Deux pour elle toute seule ! pffff… Si elle veut, elle garde Sirius, je prend Remus :o) Bizzz !_

**Maikie :**_ Par Merlin tu es sadique ! tu veux voir Remus et Sirius s'étriper ? Mdr ! Ménage à trois ? lol, chuis pas sûre ! Allez, enjoy ! Bizzz !_

**Jamesie-cass:**_ Contente que cette fic te rende joyeuse! Ça me plait aussi quand Remus et Sirius sont heureux et adultes ! (surtout quand Sirius n'est pas mort ! mouahahaha) C'est clair que choisir entre Remus et Sirius baaaaah… c'est un vrai dilemme ! (mais j'ai fait mon choix, mdr) Et puis c'est cool que tu te sois inscrite sur le forum :o) Bizzz !_

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Je suis bien d'accord ! je suis parfaite pour ton père, il ne faut pas qu'Hermione vienne tout gâcher ! Merci belle fille :o) Alors comme ça, tu aimes Sirius, hmmm ? t'en fais pas, je dirais rien à Mumus ! Je te présenterai Sirius un de ces jours :o) Bizzz !_

**  
Chapitre 3 - Can't Fight The Moonlight**

XxXxXxXx

_You can try to resist (tu peux essayer de resister)_

_Try to hide from my kiss (Essayer de te cacher de mon baiser)_

_But you know, but you know (Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)_

_That you can't fight the moonlight (tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)_

_Deep in the dark (Profondément dans le noir)_

_You'll surrender your heart (Tu abandonneras ton coeur)_

_But you know, but you know (Mais tu sais, mais tu sais)_

_That you can't fight the moonlight (que tu ne peux pas combattre le clair de lune)_

'Can't Fight The Moonlight' LeAnne Rimes

XxXxXxXxXx

Remus soupira et serra sa cape miteuse contre lui pour éviter l'air frais de la nuit. Il se dirigea lentement vers le château, revenant de la cabane de Hagrid, appréciant le calme de la nuit.

Hagrid avait eu un autre œuf de dragon, et il semblait faire confiance seulement à Remus pour s'en occuper. Dumbledore devrait être mit au courant pour l'œuf, mais Remus n'avait pas le cœur à blesser Hagrid. Alors il venait chaque nuit vérifier l'œuf, et s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas éclot.

Les étoiles scintillaient autour de la demie-lune. Remus ralentit pour les regarder. Il les regarda briller, et bientôt ses pensées retournèrent vers la seule personne à qui il essayait de ne pas penser depuis toute la semaine, Hermione Granger.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, sentant son estomac se serrer à la pensée de son nom. Pourquoi il avait un crush sur une élève ? C'était mal. Sans mentionner que Hermione était proche de lui, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Il était assez vieux pour être son père, et c'était mal de penser à elle d'une autre manière. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'imaginer ces yeux marrons scintillants qui dansaient quand elle riait. Et plus tard elle avait semblé si timide avec lui, il se demanda si elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, et il en était malade.

Remus fut distrait par un bruit dans les buissons, pas très loin sur sa droite. Ça ressemblait à une voix masculine. « Encore des élèves essayant de s'embrasser à minuit » pensa-t-il, se dirigeant vers le buisson pour mettre fin à ça.

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit la voix de la fille. Elle avait l'air enragée, et on aurait dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans les buissons avec quelqu'un ? Il s'arrêta encore, essayant d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. (**NdT :**_ Mumus ! __On t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? tss tss tss)_

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione avait envie de crier. Pourquoi Ron avait-il dû faire ça? Après dîner il lui avait demandé de sortir pour parler avec lui. Hermione savait qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, alors elle accepta, espérant que ça irait tout seul, et nerveuse d'en finir avec ça. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'emmène derrière les buissons et qu'il essaye de l'embrasser.

« Ron, je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas » dit-elle doucement.

« Hermione, je pensais que tu m'aimais bien ? » demanda-t-il, la douleur dans sa voix était claire.

Elle soupira, elle détestait le blesser comme ça. « Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami au monde, je ne veux pas changer ça. Je ne veux pas risquer ça en essayant d'être plus que des amis » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

« Mais…Je…je t'aime vraiment beaucoup… »balbutia Ron, le visage rouge.

Hermione se sentait horriblement mal. « Ron, je suis désolée. Je ne ressens pas la même chose » dit-elle doucement.

« C'est ok, Hermione…" dit Ron, sauta par dessus le buisson (**NdT :** _Ron, champion de saut de buissons_) et s'enfuit loin d'elle rapidement.

Elle se mordit les lèvres alors que les larmes commençaient à couler. Pourquoi l'amour et la vie devaient être si compliqués ? Elle ne voulait pas blesser Ron, il signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Remus sursauta alors que Ron sautait par dessus le buisson et courait vers le château. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où était Ron. Hermione était assise sur le sol, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise. Son visage rougit instantanément. « Je vais bien…Profes…Remus… » bégaya-t-elle.

Il prit dans sa poche et lui tendit son mouchoir. "Tiens…"dit-il doucement.

Hermione essuya son visage, et se leva. Elle regarda Remus. « Merci » dit-elle.

Il acquiesça. (**NdT:**_ ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dit, mais faut que ça sorte : JE HAIS CE VERBE ! voilà, c'est dit)_ « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Ouais. Ron m'a avoué ce soir qu'il m'aimait beaucoup, et je ne ressens pas la même chose pour lui. Je pense que je l'ai vraiment blessé » admit-elle. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de dire ça au professeur Lupin. « Je suis désolée, vous n'avez probablement pas envie d'entendre des problèmes de cœur puérils » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je ne t'aurai rien demandé si je ne voulais pas le savoir Hermione » dit Remus. « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas marcher autour du lac avec moi, te calmer un peu » suggéra-t-il.

'Pourquoi je viens de l'inviter à marcher avec moi ?' se demanda Remus. Il l'étudia alors qu'elle le regardait.

« D'accord… » dit-elle, marchant à côté de lui.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques moments. Remus l'écouta respirer, réalisant que ça avait l'air plus calme.

« Merci Remus » dit doucement Hermione. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. « Je le pense »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux. Il ne devrait vraiment pas ressentir ça. « C'est bon Hermione. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Ron ira bien. Ça va peut-être être difficile pendant quelques jours, mais ça passera. Il te considères trop comme une amie pour laisser une attirance idiote se mettre en travers du chemin »

«Pourquoi il a dû avoir un crush sur moi de toutes manières ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« Comment il n'aurait pas pu ? » dit gentiment Remus, avant de réalisez qu'il avait dit ça tout haut. Il sentit instantanément son visage rougir, et de la culpabilité et de la peur montèrent à son cœur.

Hermione eut l'impression que le monde basculait, il avait dit ça ? Elle regarda son visage. Il était rouge, et ses yeux reflétaient la peur qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait dit.

« Hermione, je… » commença Remus pour s'excuser.

Elle leva la main et couvrit sa bouche, l'arrêtant. « Ne dites rien, c'est bon » murmura-t-elle.

Elle retira sa main rapidement, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se sentait si embarrassée, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle se tourna pour partir, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Remus la regarda se tourner pour courir. Il ne réfléchit pas alors qu'il tendit la main et attrapa son bras, la faisant tourner pour venir dans son étreinte. Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Le sang cognait contre ses oreilles. Il savait que c'était mal, il aurait dû la laisser partir. Il la sentit se presser contre lui, ses lèvres l'embrassant en retour, et il perdit le contrôle de ses pensées.

Hermione ne pouvait pas penser. Elle l'embrassait. Elle embrassait Remus Lupin. Elle embrassait l'homme qui était dans ses pensées à longueur de temps. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Elle gémit alors que sa langue jouait contre ses lèvres, et elle lui ouvrit rapidement, appréciant de goût de ses baisers.

Enfin, Remus se dégagea. « Hermione…je…je ne sais pas quoi dire » dit-il gentiment, embrassant le bout de son nez.

« Alors ne dites rien. Je le voulais Remus » dit-elle, ne sachant pas d'où venait son courage avec lequel elle parlait. « Vous me plaisez depuis longtemps maintenant »

Il la regarda. « Mais et tout ça ? Mon âge ? Je suis un professeur. C'est mal" dit-il.

Elle acquiesça. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas refaire ça. Pas maintenant. Laissons aller doucement, Hermione. Passe ta dernière année. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un vieil gomme comme moi avec toi » dit-il.

« Tu n'es pas vieux. Ne dis plus ça. On ira doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes » dit-elle. « Mais je ne veux pas abandonner non plus »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement, puis se détourna et le laissa près du lac. Cette fois il la laissa partir, la regardant disparaître dans le château. Il se tourna et regarda le lac, perdu dans ses pensées.

OoOoOoOoo

Sirius était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le château. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. Remus avait embrassé la meilleure amie de Harry. Une élève.

Sirius ne pouvait pas se débarasser de ce sentiment maladif dans son estomac alors qu'il les regardait à côté du lac. Il insista pour lui-même que c'était parce que Remus était avec une élève, mais quelque part il pensait que ce n'était pas le vrai problème…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilààààààà!**

**La suite dans le prochain episode :o)**

**A plus !**

**REVIEWS ! ;o)**

**Bizzz !**

**Miss Lup'**


	4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Et voilà la suite de Enchanted Love !**

**MERCI à tous pour les reviews !**

**KyanaHLD :**_ Vi, c'est mimi, je suis bien d'accord ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Mdr, pour déchaîner les passions, elle déchaîne les passions la Mione ! Non mais je rêve ou tu embrasses Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que Remus va dire, voyons ! tss tss tss…Et puis je suis bien d'accord, le complexe d'infériorité de Remus le rend vraiment trop craquant…/soupir/…Merci pour la review ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Wéééééé je suis d'accord : MUMUS POWAAAAAAAA ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas ! C'est trop adorable ! Aaaah Mumus…Allez, à pluche sur msn ! Bizzz !_

**Moony.62 :**_ Merci ! __Et puis oui, mdr, ils se sont embrassés! Et comme tu dis, il a l'air jaloux le Sirius ! je dirais même plus, il a l'air très jaloux ! Bizzz !_

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Tu te rends compte ! ton papa a embrassé une autre que moi ! tss tss tss… et bah il sera privé de chocolat ! mdr ! Je t'arrange un rendez vous avec Sirius…héhé. Contente que ça te plaise ! Bizzz !_

**Maikie :**_ Mdr, du catch masculin en mangeant du pop corn…ma foi si c'est Sirius et Remus… mais faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent mal quand même ! Merci pour la review ! Bizzz !_

**Lolaboop :**_ Ahaaa ! qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sirius? Là est toute la question ! mdr. En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! bizzz !_

**Jamesie-cass :**_ Je suis d'accord, Remus est sublime. Il est toujours sublime…/bave/…hum. Mais es-tu sûre qu'elle va quitter Remus pour Sirius ? (mdr, je suis douée pour le suspens, hein ?) Bref, merci pour la review, et je suis ravie que ça te plaise, vraiment ! Bizzz !_

**Yurinyaoilove**_ Hum…j'espère que je me suis pas plantée dans ton pseudo ! Ahhaaa ! qui va-t-elle choisir ? la réponse…pas tout de suite, mdr. Faut bien attendre un peu ! Merci pour la review ! Bizzz !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 4 - Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me (mon ombre est la seule qui marche à mes côtés)_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating (mon coeur tremblant est la seule chose qui bat)_

_(Parfois je souhaite que quelqu'un me trouvera)_

_Till then I walk alone (Jusque là je marche seul)_

'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' Greenday

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius marchait d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre le lendemain matin, de l'eau coolant de ses cheveux fraîchement lavés. Il devait se préparer pour le petit déjeuner, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa chemise préférée.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? » grogna-t-il à voix haute, tournant la tête. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Ça a été sa pire nuit depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban. Il était resté allongé, éveillé la plupart de la nuit, s'imaginant Remus et Hermione, leur baiser volé à côté du lac.

Il trouva la chemise posée sur sa chaise et l'attrapa, la passant rapidement avant de prendre une brosse pour dompter ses cheveux.

Pourquoi l'idée de Remus et Hermione le dérangeait tellement ? Pourquoi il s'en occupait ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'idée le rendait malade. A part s'inquiéter pour le boulot de Remus, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et Sirius le savait.

Il grogna encore alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard dans la pièce, et claqua la porte, allant dans les couloirs d'un pas qui convenait plus au Maître des Potions

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione était pratiquement en train de sautiller en descendant les escaliers, trainant derrière Ginny. Elle avait hâte d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, elle pourrait voir Remus encore. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était leur baiser de la nuit dernière. La façon dont ses lèvres avaient été chaudes contre les siennes. Le fait qu'il l'aimait en retour était incroyable.

Elle était retournée dans sa chambre la nuit dernière, étourdie. Le sommeil avait eu du mal à arriver, et ce matin là, elle était tellement dans la lune qu'elle avait mélanger ses chaussettes et avait dû les changer.

La vie ne pouvait pas devenir meilleure que ça, elle en était sûre. Tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire, c'était se repasser ces moments près du lac, quand il l'avait embrassé. C'était le moment le plus incroyable de sa vie, elle était sûre de ça.

Remus avait eu l'air si irréel quand elle était partie loin de lui, ses cheveux flottant dans le vent (_**NdT :** cheveux dans le vent…même pas emmêlés…parce que Moony le vaut bien !)_. Elle était rentrée lentement au château, se souvenant de la sensation de l'air sur sa peau, l'éclat de la demie-lune illuminant la nuit, et le sentiment que Remus la regardait alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Elle avait sentit un regard sur elle, et elle était sûre que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle s'était arrêtée et tournée, mais Remus regardait le lac.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et eut le souffle coupé quand elle rentra dans quelque chose de dur. Elle sentit des bras lui attraper les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Sirius la regarder, ses yeux noirs éblouissants presque.

« Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Pas de problème 'Mione » dit Sirius, utilisant son surnom. Il enleva rapidement ses mains de ses épaules.

Elle lui sourit. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir son habituel sourire. En fait, il avait l'air en colère.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, posant sa main sur son bras.

Il enleva brusquement son bras, essayant d'ignorer l'air blessé qui était apparu dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

_C'est quoi son problème aujourd'hui ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu, il était son meilleur adversaire aux échecs et un de ses deux professeurs préférés.

Sirius soupira. « Je suis désolé 'Mione. Je suis juste un peu nerveux ce matin, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Allons prendre le petit déjeuner » dit-il, lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la pièce, la suivant.

Hermione entra dans la pièce, et son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers la grande table. Remus était là, et quand ses yeux rencontèrent les siens, il sourit doucement. Elle lui sourit en retour, sentant ses battements de cœurs s'accélérer. C'était comme s'il était juste à côté d'elle, elle pouvait presque sentir son parfum enivrant.

« Je te verrai en cours » dit doucement Sirius à son oreille. Hermione sursauta, elle avait oublié qu'il était à côté d'elle.

« D'accord » dit-elle, allant rejoindre Harry et Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius soupira alors qu'il prenait place à la table, à côté de Remus. Il regarda son meilleur ami, et vit un air pensif sur son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Moony ? » demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

« Non, je réfléchis juste. J'ai beaucoup à réfléchir » dit Remus, n'ajoutant rien d'autre.

Sirius décida qu'il ne voulait pas pousser la question, et commença à remplir son assiette. Il mâchait un peu de bacon quand Remus parla encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu voulais quelque chose que tu savais qui était mal ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius.

« ça dépendrait de ce que serait cette chose » répliqua Sirius, d'un ton sec.

« C'est rien. Il y a juste quelque chose que je veux, mais l'avoir, c'est vraiment mal. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens vraiment, et je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque » dit Remus, soupirant.

« Bien sûr que ça ne vaut pas la peine de prendre le risque » dit Sirius d'un ton sec, sautant de son siège, sortant de la pièce.

Il s'arrêta une fois sortit de la salle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il secoua la tête. C'était quoi ? Quand 'Mione l'avait touché, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était faite de feu, son bras entier le brûlait. Sa voix lui donnait des frissons, et la pensée d'elle avec Remus était suffisante pour le rendre malade.

Il se tourna et commença à se diriger vers sa classe, il allait avoir à faire à trois cours aujourd'hui, et ne pouvait pas y faire face avec toutes ces émotions superflues.

Il était jaloux, purement et simplement. Pas jaloux de Remus parce qu'il avait Hermione, il était jaloux parce que Remus avait quelqu'un. Sirius savait qu'il était fatigué d'être seul. Il détestait se réveiller tous les matins, seul. Personne à qui dire bonjour, personne à qui parler le soir.

Il s'arrêta et regarda dans un miroir. 'Tu n'es pas jaloux qu'il ait Hermione…' essaya-t-il de convaincre son reflet.

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus regardait son ami sortir de la pièce. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Sirius ne savait sûrement pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione ?

Remus secoua la tête. Peut-être que Sirius avait juste quelques problèmes personnels. Il devrait aller diner avec lui ce soir, ils pourraient avoir une nuit entre hommes comme ils le faisaient en étant plus jeunes.

Il laissa son regard revenir sur Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il savait jusqu'où ça allait aller ?

Remus soupira et sirota son café. Il l'aimait vraiment, et ne pouvait pas renier que ce baiser avait réveillé quelque chose en lui qu'il pensait depuis longtemps mort. Il allait juste faire ce qu'elle avait proposé, et laisser aller doucement.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec Sirius" dit Harry, alors que son parrain quittait la pièce.

Hermione suivit le regard de Harry. « Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air un peu contrarié ce matin dans le couloir, mais il a dit que tout allait quand je lui ai demandé » dit-elle.

« Peut-être qu'il a une petite amie » dit Ron.

« J'en doute. Sirius n'en cherchait pas. Hier soir il me parlait de ma petite… » Harry s'arrêta et vira au rose quand il vit que Ginny le regardait. « Mes…humm…problèmes, et il a dit qu'il n'allait pas essayer d'avoir une relation tout de suite. Il a dit qu'il devait s'habituer à la liberté d'abord »

Ginny avait le teint rosé en se tournant vers Hermione. « Je vais à la bibliothèque, je te vois au déjeuner » et elle sortit de la salle en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, ne voulant pas briser la confiance, mais ayant besoin de faire quelque chose pour aider ces deux là.

« Harry, pourquoi tu n'irais pas la chercher ? Essaye de savoir ce qui ne va pas. Ron et moi on te retrouvera en cours » dit Hermione, sautant par terre et attrapant Ron pour qu'il la suive. Elle envoya un autre sourire à Remus alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Elle arrêta Ron aussitôt qu'ils étaient en dehors. « Ron… » commença-t-elle.

Il leva sa main pour l'arrêter. « Ecoute Hermione, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends. Tu es une de mes meilleures amies, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je suis désolé, j'ai agis comme un con » dit-il.

Hermione sourit, passant ses bras autour de lui. « Merci Ron » dit-elle.

« Pas de problème, Hermione, on sera toujours amis » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Bizzz !**

**Miss Lup'**


	5. On the Way Down

**Amis du jour, Bonjouuuuuuur!**

**Ça fait du bien d'être de retour /gros soupir de contentement/**

**Donc, I'm back ! Désolée pour cette longue absence, mais je passe mon bac, donc, j'avais vraiment pas le temps de traduire et d'écrire ! Mais maintenant, c'est fini ! (ou presque…espagnol demain et oral d'anglais spé le 27, m'enfin !) **

**Les réponses aux reviews !**

**Lyane :**_ Tss tss tss…c'est pas bientôt fini de vouloir t'incruster dans cette fic ! tu as un Remus dans mon one shot, déjà ! Je vais finir par t'incruster dans une de mes fics, si ça continue……/idée/……oho… :D Hum, je crois que je viens de te trouver un rôle parfait pour une de mes fics, tiens…héhéhé ! Allez, merci pour la review ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ héhé, voui, Sirius est jaloux, j'en ai bien l'impression ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et encore merci pour le 'on the way down' ! j'aurais pas trouvé toute seule ! Et puis bah, à pluche sur msn, hein ! ;) Bizzz !_

**Lolaboop :**_ mdr, j'ai bien peur que Sirius ne soit jaloux ! Enfin, pauvre garçon…merci pour la review ! Bizzz !_

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Eh bien je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! vraiment ! voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Ithilwyn :**_ Mais tu sais que j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise en te voyant dans mes reviews ! Faut pas me faire ça…mdr ! J'adore ce que tu fais, vraiment ! (même si je laisse pas beaucoup de reviews, j'en suis vraiment désolée…) Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise ! Tu l'as lue en anglais ? T'as suivi tous les chapitres ou pas ? Parce que moi je me suis arrêtée assez vite, enfin, au 10ème ou par là, quoi…bref, je suis contente que tu lises ma trad en ayant lu l'original ! Ah tiens, tant que je tiens, elle arrive quand la suite de 'j'ai tant rêvé de toi' :D Et puis je viens de lire ta bio, t'es en TL aussi ! aha ! donc, on est dans le même bâteau…héhé…Bon, je m'éloigne, là ! Dernière chose, si ça t'intéresse (on sait jamais) j'ai un forum sur lequel on s'éclate bien ! l'adresse est dans ma bio ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! A plus ! bizzz !_

**Moony.62 :**_ Eh bah tu vois, moi non plus je sais pas avec qui je préfererais qu'elle soit…si elle va avec Remus, je récupère Sirius, et si elle va avec Sirius, je récupère Remus…mdr ! Bref, merci pour la review ! bizzz !_

**Trinity 1412 :**_Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et pis, nan, je crois qu'il n'y pas de place pour une Trinity ! mdr ! Y'en a déjà pas mal qui veulent s'incruster dans cette fic ! mdr ! Et puis, oui, je sais, c'est dur, mais les auteurs adooooorent couper les chapitres comme ça…moi la première :D Merci pour la review ! bizzz !_

**Diabella :**_ Contente que ça te plaise ! Ah mais non ! elle va pas se taper les deux, quand même ! faut qu'elle choisisse la Hermione ! Non mais ! mdr ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Kloona :**_ Ze suis contente que ça te plaise ma Kloona ! Meuuu nan, soit pas jalouse ! Elle va bien finir avec un des deux, donc tu récupère l'autre ! héhé ! Merchiiii beaucoup pour la review ! et puis comme je te l'ai dit, je mets le prochain chapitre ! (enfin, pas tout de suite, demain, là j'ai plus le temps !) Bizzzz !_

**Alors voilà le chapitre cinq d'Enchanted Love !**

**ENJOY !**

**OoOoOoOoOo  
Chapitre 5 - On The Way Down  
OoOoOoOoOo**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'cause on the way down (parce que quand tu étais au plus mal)_

_I saw you (je t'ai vu)_

_And you saved me (et tu m'as sauvé)_

_From myself (de moi-même)_

_And I won't forget (et je n'oublierai pas) _

_The way you loved me (la façon dont tu m'as aimé) _

_On the way down (quand tu étais au plus mal)_

_Almost fell right through (Presque en tombant à travers)_

_But I held onto you (Mais je me suis tenu à toi)_

'On The Way Down' Ryan Cabera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Ginny ? » dit doucement Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle dans la bibliothèque. « Hermione m'a envoyé voir si tu allais bien »

Le cœur de Ginny coula. Il était seulement venu parce que Hermione le lui avait demandé. « Je vais bien Harry » répondit-elle, reprenant son livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

Harry se mordit les lèvres en regardant la rouquine lire. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi lui dire, c'était pire qu'essayer de parler à Cho pendant sa cinquième année.

« Alors… » commença-t-il, sa voix tremblant.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui, son doigt enroulant une mèche de cheveux. « Harry tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'elle avait l'air décontracté.

« Oh, oui. Je vais bien » balbutia-t-il. « Tu veux aller marcher dehors ? » parvint-il à demander.

« Bien sûr » dit Ginny, fermant son sac. Elle le balança sur son épaule et ils se rendirent à l'extérieur du château sans un mot.

« Alors…Hermione a l'air plus heureuse que d'habitude » dit Ginny, désignant son amie qui était avec Ron et Neville à côté d'une des fontaines.

« Ouais… » répondit Harry.

Ginny regarda Harry à nouveau. « Beau temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais… » dit encore Harry.

Ginny s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Harry. Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal d'Halloween avec moi ? » parvint-elle à dire sans s'asphyxier.

Harry la regarda pendant un moment, sentant le rouge sur ses joues. « Avec plaisir » répondit-il enfin.

Ginny rougit et baissa les yeux. Harry prit sa main et ils continuèrent à marcher.

« Comment on doit s'habiller ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis vraiment excitée qu'on aille au bal d'Halloween. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Fred à propos de ça, et il a dit que Poudlard n'en avait jamais fait auparavant » dit Ginny.

« ça va être drôle » répondit Harry alors qu'ils rejoignaient Hermione, Neville et Ron.

Ron haussa un sourcil en voyant que Ginny et Harry se tenaient les mains, mais un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione garda sa bouche fermée.

« Qu'est-ce qui va être drôle ? » demanda Neville.

« Le bal d'Halloween » répondit Ginny.

« ça va être super, pas vrai ? » dit Neville, son visage rouge.

Ron commença à rire. « Neville a demandé à Luna pour le bal, et elle a accepté ! » dit-il entre deux rires.

« C'est vraiment génial, Neville » dit Hermione, et se tournant vers Ron «Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris. J'ai entendu Lavande te demander pour le bal ce matin et tu as dit oui » constata-t-elle.

« Lavande ? elle est intéressante » répliqua Ginny. « Avec qui tu y vas Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Hermione fit bouger ses cheveux alors qu'elle remuait la tête. « J'y vais seule » répondit-elle.

« Je suis sûr que quelqu'un voudrait y aller avec toi Hermione » dit Neville.

« Je veux y aller seule, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça » répliqua-t-elle, se souriant à elle-même.

« Voilà Luna » dit Ron, désignant la blonde qui venait vers Neville.

Neville sauta rapidement sur ses pieds et alla à sa rencontre.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque » dit Hermione, attrapant son sac et souriant à tout le monde. « Je vous vois au déjeuner »

« La bibliothèque un samedi ? » dit Harry après que Hermione soit partie.

« C'est notre Hermione » répliqua Ron, rougissant alors que Lavande arrivait.

Ginny sourit à Harry. « Tu veux continuer à marcher ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr » dit Harry, la menant loin de Ron et Lavande. « Comment se passent tes cours ? »

« Merveilleux. J'aime les Enchantements maintenant. Le Professeur Lupin est un bien meilleur professeur. Bien sûr le Professeur Black anime les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne peux attendre de pouvoir abandonner les Potions »

« Et nous donc… » dit Harry en riant. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ginny.

« Ginny… » dit-il, balayant une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune fille. « Je voulais te remercier »

« Pour quoi Harry ? » dit-elle.

« Pour être là pour moi. Tu ne dois pas le savoir, mais tu me donnes de la force quand les choses sont dures » dit Harry.

Ginny essaya de cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. « De rien » murmura-t-elle, et prenant tout le courage de son cœur de dix-sept ans, elle s'approcha et embrassa Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Tadaaaaaaam! Finito!**

**Je sais, vous êtes tristes, y'a ni Sirius ni Remus… :'(**

**MAIS ! Comme je suis de bonne humeur et pour rattraper mon absence, je vous fait cadeau du chapitre six dès demain !**

**A demain ! ;)**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup'**

**Membre du Quatuor d'Or des complètement barrées (composé respectivement de Lady Lyanna, Kaen Almàriël (euh…c'est Gwinnyth il me semble maintenant) et Teddyjes !)**


	6. What would happen?

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Donc, comme promis, voilà le chapitre six !**

**MERCI pour les reviews !**

**Teddyjes :**_ Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne lâcherais pas cette histoire ! (même si le nombre de chapitres est un peu décourageant…l'auteur en est à 22 et je crois que c'est pas fini !) A bientôt ! Bizzzz !_

**Pitite Maraudeuse :**_ Je suis contente de te revoir aussi ! Merci beaucoup :D et puis j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Ooooh ! j'ai hâte de lire 'l'autre moitié de mon âme' :D En fait c'est génial, je me tape l'incruste dans pas mal de fics…la tienne :D et Kaena qui a fait un one shot avec une certaine Typhaine…héhéhé ! Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Mdr ! Eh oui, elle compte aller toute seule au bal ! pffff ! avec deux maraudeurs à ses bottes ! tss tss tss, y'en a qui ont de la chance, quand même ! Enfin, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! y'a plus de Patmol que de Moony dans ce chapitre ! Bizzz !_

**Ithilwyn :**_ Oooooh que oui je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir 8 heures de philo par semaine ! aaaarrgh ! il faut absolument que j'ai mon bac, j'ai aucune envie de me retaper la même chose l'année prochaine ! D'ailleurs j'ai vu dans ta bio que t'allais faire LLCE anglais l'année prochaine ! Coïncidence ! Me too ! héhé ! en fait je me suis aperçue qu'on avait pas mal de points communs…enfin bref! Et puis, oui je passe le 27 à l'oral mais je dois être dans les dernières à passer…Et non, j'habite pas en région parisienne, j'habite en Bretagne, à Rennes ! Bref, je suis ravie que tu lises ma trad tout en ayant lu l'original ! Merci et à plus ! Bizzz !_

**Kloona :**_ :D je suis bien contente que t'ai retrouvé ton ordi ! j'adore tes reviews ! (certes, elles ne sont pas si longues qu'avant, mais je suis sûre que ça va revenir ! mdr)Moi aussi je préfère le père de Harry que Harry lui-même…héhéhé…enfin, surtout les meilleurs amis du père de Harry ! mdrrr ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, y'a du Sirius (dans toute sa splendeur !) A pluche ma Kloona ! Bizzzz !_

**Gwinnyth :**_ Tu sais que ça fait bizarre de plus écrire Kaen ? mdr ! c'est intéressant, on dit 'petit tchétchène' en russe ? mdrrr ! je me coucherais moins bête ce soir ! Et pis viiii j'ai vu que tu avais posté le OS, et je vais de ce pas le lire, juste avant d'aller me coucher, histoire de faire de beauuuux rêves ! (et demain, je vais revoir star waaaaars ! nananèreuuuuh ! mdrrrr !) Encore merci merci merci merci pour ce one shot ma Kaenounette ! Bizzzz !_

**Luffynette :**_ Merci ! contente que ça te plaise ! Bizzz !_

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
Chapitre 6 - What Would Happen  
OoOoOoOoOoO**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What would happen if we kissed (qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si on s'embrassait)_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips (est-ce que ta langue glisserait sur mes lèvres)_

_Would you run away, would you stay (est-ce que tu t'enfuirais, est-ce que tu resterais)_

_Or would I melt into you (ou est-ce que je fondrais en toi)_

_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust (bouche contre bouche, lubricité contre lubricité)_

_Spontaneously combust (spontanément enflammé) _

'What Would Happen' Meredith Brooks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione bâilla alors qu'elle regardait sa montre, et fut surprise de voir qu'il était presque minuit. Elle commença à rassembler ses livres le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait passé toute la journée à la bibliothèque, essayant d'étudier pour ses ASPICs et espérant que Remus viendrait.

Le gargouillement de son estomac lui rappela qu'elle avait manqué le déjeuner et le dîner. Elle s'étira encore et prit son sac, se dirigeant vers sa salle commune.

Hermione réfléchissait sur le fait que Remus n'était pas venu à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé ? Etait-il embarassé d'être avec elle maintenant ? Cette pensée la terrifia. Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas commencer à pleurer avant qu'elle ne soit dans son lit.

Elle accéléra le pas et passa devant une salle vide. A sa grande surprise, Pattenrond sortit d'une de la salle vide et entra en trombe dans une autre.

« Pattenrond ! » appella-t-elle doucement, se demandant pourquoi son chat était dehors si tard. Elle laissa son sac par terre contre un mur et entra dans la salle déserte, appelant son chat.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sirius avait ignoré Remus toute la journée. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à son ami pourquoi il avait si sec au petit déjeuner. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer à lui-même.

C'était une des choses préférées de Sirius. Marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit. La liberté d'aller où tu veux. D'habitude, il ne surprenait pas d'élèves en dehors de leurs dortoirs, et les peu de fois où il l'a fait, il les renvoyait dans leurs tours avec un avertissement. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était le professeur favori de beaucoup d'élèves.

Son esprit était concentre sur Hermione ce soir. Qu'est-ce que Remus voit en elle ? Autre que le fait qu'elle soit belle, intelligente, et drôle, et courageuse. « Arrête Patmol » dit-il à voix haute, espérant stopper ses pensées.

Sirius tourna à un coin et remarqua le sac de quelqu'un posé contre le mur. Il s'avança et le prit, ayant l'intention de le délivrer de cet endroit perdu. Avant qu'il ne puisse partir, il entendit une voix murmurer. « Pattenrond…viens là espèce de chat borné… »

Il entra silencieusement dans la salle. Hermione était penchée par-dessus un bureau, appelant son chat. Tout ce que Sirius pouvait voir, c'était les yeux du chat, brillant dans la lumière de la baguette d'Hermione.

Sirius sentit son pouls s'accélérer en la voyant, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, les vêtements en désordre à force de s'être penchée. Il entra complètement dans la salle avant de parler. « Mione ? » dit-il doucement.

Hermione poussa un petit cri et sauta sur ses pieds, se tournant vers la porte. « Oh… » dit-elle, soupirant de soulagement en voyant Sirius. « Vous m'avez fait peur… »

« Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? Tu pourrais avoir de sérieux problèmes si j'avais été Rogue » dit Sirius, tentant de ressembler à un professeur.

« Je sais, je suis désolée. Je me suis endormie à la bibliothèque, et j'étais sur le point de rentrer à ma salle commune quand j'ai vu Pattenrond rentrer ici, et maintenant il ne veut pas revenir. Stupide chat » dit-elle.

Sirius n'avait pas suivi ce qu'elle avait dit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était ses yeux briller dans la douce lumière. 'oh non…' pensa-t-il. 'pas elle…s'il vous plait…je ne peux pas avoir un crush sur elle…' se supplia-t-il.

« Sirius ? » lui demanda Hermione. « Vous avez l'air bizarre, vous êtes malade ? »

Il secoua la tête avant de la regarder. « Non, juste fatigué, Mione » Il se tourna vers son chat. « Pattenrond… » dit-il, le ton sévère.

Le chat sortit de dessous le bureau, sautant dans les bras de Sirius. « Là » dit-il, déposant le chat dans les bras d'Hermione. « Tu dois aller dormir, maintenant » dit-il, essayant de partir loin d'elle rapidement.

« Ok, merci ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Pattenrond t'aime tellement plus que moi » dit Hermione avec un sourire, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et fut projetée en arrière contre le mur violemment, un éclair de lumière apparut à la porte avant qu'elle ne se claque, les enfermant tous les deux dans la pièce.

Sirius accourut vers Hermione, qui était allongée contre le mur. Un petit filer de sang coulait de son front.

« Hermione ? » dit-il doucement, se sentant soulagé quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Il s'approcha et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur, prenant rapidement son mouchoir et le pressant contre la coupure sur son front.

« C'était quoi ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée.

« Un piège. Dumbledore a mis des sorts sur toutes les portes qui mènent à des pièces importantes pendant la guerre. Bien qu'il ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait entrer dans Poudlard, il ne prend pas de risque. Surtout avec tant de Serpentards ayant des parents Mangemorts. Les pièges sont fait pour enfermer une personne dans la pièce si elle y est entrée, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore puisse savoir qui c'est, et ce qu'il veut » expliqua Sirius.

« Pourquoi il ne les ai pas enlevé, il ne réalise pas que quelqu'un pourrait être blessé ? » dit-elle, se mordant la lèvre alors que Sirius pressait le tissu un peu plus fort contre son front.

« On les a tous enlevé avant que l'année ne commence. On a dû oublié celui-ci. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » demanda Sirius encore une fois.

« Oui, ça m'a juste un peu sonné. Où est Pattenrond ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il est sorti juste avant que l'éclair ne ferme la porte » dit Sirius.

Hermione acquiesça et leva la main pour tenir le tissu sur sa coupure, enlevant la main de Sirius. « Merci » dit-elle doucement.

Ses doigts le brûlèrent quand ceux d'Hermione le touchèrent. « Pas de problème 'Mione » répondit-il.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« On attend. Quelqu'un aura besoin de cette salle demain, alors ils ouvriront la porte » dit-il, la voix aigrie. C'était vraiment génial. Il avait un crush sur Hermione, et maintenant il allait être enfermé dans une salle avec elle toute la nuit.

« Oh… » dit-elle.

Sirius traversa la salle et prit deux chaises. Il revint vers Hermione.

« Tu peux te lever ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que oui » dit-elle, se mettant sur ses pieds. Sirius prit son bras et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une des chaises. « Assied-toi… » dit-il, l'aidant à se baisser pour s'asseoir, avant de s'asseoir lui-même sur l'autre chaise.

Hermione regarda Sirius. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Ça devait être une plaie pour lui, être enfermé ici avec elle toute la nuit. Elle soupira alors qu'elle l'étudiait. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage, et Hermione étouffa l'envie de remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

'Quoi ?' se demanda Hermione. 'D'où ça vient ça ?' elle secoua la tête. C'était Sirius, pas Remus.

OoOoOoOo

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Son cou était douloureux. Il porta une main à sa nuque. Il regarda sa montre, il était presque six heures du matin. Quelqu'un allait bientôt devoir utilisé cette pièce, il en était sûr.

Il avait besoin de s'étirer, il sentait comme un poids sur son côté droit. Sirius baissa les yeux et trouva Hermione endormie contre lui. Elle était tombée sur le côté de sa chaise et s'était endormie, et maintenant elle était contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse.

Il la regarda alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle était stupéfiante. Ses cils reposaient sur ses joues légèrement rosies, son souffle régulier. Il se demandait de quoi elle rêvait.

Sirius oublia tout mouvement alors qu'il la regardait dormir. Il pourrait rester là pendant des heures, sentant son souffle contre lui, la chaleur qui émanait d'elle.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione réprima le besoin de se lever le plus longtemps qu'elle put. Dormir était si bien. Finalement elle dû ouvrir les yeux, et quand elle le fit, elle vit une paire d'yeux sombres la fixer.

C'était les yeux les plus sexy qu'elle avait vu, même plus que ceux de Remus. (_**NdT :** des yeux sexy ! moui…..pourquoi pas ! mdr) _« Oh… » dit-elle doucement.

Sirius lui sourit. « Bjour » dit-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

« Bjour » répondit Hermione. Elle réalisa qu'elle était appuyée contre son torse et elle s'assit rapidement. « Oh, je suis vraiment désolée Sirius » dit-elle, le visage rouge.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça 'Mione » dit-il gentiment, repoussant l'envie de la remettre dans ses bras.

« Comment va ta tête ce matin ? » demanda Sirius, désignant la coupure.

« Douloureuse, mais pas trop mal » répondit Hermione.

Elle s'étira doucement alors qu'elle étudiait encore Sirius. Il était adossé contre sa chaise, les yeux fermés.

Son corps était étendu, et Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer les muscles de ses jambes et son torse. Il était vraiment incroyable. Elle voyait maintenant ce que ses camarades de classe qui gloussait voyaient.

'Beau ? Hermione, arrête ça. Et Remus alors?' se secoua-t-elle.

Sirius se redressa et se tourna vers Hermione, juste pour la trouver en train de le fixer. Il ne dit rien, pas sûr de quoi dire. Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Il est presque sept heures, les cours vont bientôt commencer, alors quelqu'un devra ouvrir cette porte » dit finalement Sirius, brisant le silence.

Hermione se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce. « Bien… » dit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à Sirius de cette façon ? La couleur de ses yeux, ses jambes quand elles étaient étirées. Le son de sa voix. Elle sentit une autre vague de confusion.

Sirius sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hermione. Elle avait l'air bouleversée. Il regarda la pièce avant de se lever et d'aller vers elle, la maudissant silencieusement pour le fait qu'il soit si proche d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, posant sa main sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum des roses.

Hermione se tourna et fut surprise de voir Sirius si près d'elle. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

« Je… » bafouilla-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

Sirius baissa les yeux pour voir la belle sorcière qui était si proche de lui. Elle le regardait avec un petit quelque chose dans les yeux…quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« 'Mione » murmura-t-il, sachant qu'il jouait avec le feu. Il savait qu'il devrait se tourner et partir loin d'elle rapidement.

Hermione sourit doucement. « Je vais bien… » dit-elle finalement.

Sirius acquiesce, mais ne fit aucun movement pour partir. Sa main était toujours sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle.

Sirius ne savait pas qu'il allait le faire jusqu'à qu'il se penche vers elle, frôlant presque ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione fut surprise quand elle sentit la caresse contre ses lèvres. C'était si bon, des frissons parcouraient son dos, mais elle réussit à se reculer. « Je ne peux pas » dit-elle, ses yeux brûlant.

« Remus… » murmura-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux (à lui). Comment il avait pu faire ça ?

« Comment tu sais ? » dit-elle.

« Je vous ai vu tous les deux près du lac, en train de vous embrasser » admit-il.

Hermione ne dit rien. Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Ce petit baiser de Sirius lui avait fait plus d'effet que le baiser passionné qu'elle avait partagé avec Remus cette nuit-là.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, remarquant la convoitise dans son regard. Elle était contre le mur avec nulle part où aller, et il mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait 'Mione ? » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si quoi ? » répondit-elle, essayant d'ignorer le tremblement de ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si on s'embrassait ? » dit-il de sa voix enrouée, se penchant vers elle. Avant que Sirius ne puisse l'atteindre, la porte de la salle cliqueta.

Sirius s'éloigna rapidement d'Hermione alors que Dumbledore entrait dans la salle, sa baguette levée.

Il vit Hermione et Sirius et il sourit, abaissant sa baguette. « C'est bon » dit-il en appelant dans le couloir, et Remus et Rogue entrèrent dans la salle.

Dumbledore sourit à Hermione. « Désolé que vous ayez été enfermée ici toute la nuit, miss Granger. Je pensais que nous avions enlevé tous les pièges. Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort. Maintenant Professeur Rogue nous allons enlever les sorts qui fixent cette porte »

Rogue et Dumbledore quittèrent rapidement la salle, laissant Sirius, Hermione et Remus.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Remus à Hermione, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle acquiesça, avant de courir vers lui et de se jeter dans ses bras. Remus eut l'air surpris au départ et regarda Sirius.

« C'est bon, il sait… » expliqua Hermione à Remus. Elle s'accrocha à lui fermement, espérant qu'en le tenant, les pensées et le désir qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius partiraient.

Elle avait ressentit une extrême déception quand la porte s'était ouverte avant que Sirius n'ai pu l'embrasser. Ça la rendait malade. Pourquoi voulait-elle que Sirius l'embrasse quand elle avait Remus ?

Remus sourit à Sirius avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Tu lui as dit ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance » dit-elle.

« Je suis content que tu sois d'accord » dit Remus, passant une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Sirius sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il avait pensé qu'elle le voulait avant que Dumbledore n'ouvre la porte. Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce rapidement, ne voulant plus être dans cette pièce avec eux, voulant fuir à cause de cette pression dans sa poitrine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Et voilà!**

**Aha! Ça avance dans l'histoire, hein:D**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Reviews siouplé :o)**

**Bizzzzz!**

**Miss Lup'**


	7. How Soon Is Now

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Bien, alors voilà la suite de 'Enchanted Love'! MERCI à tous pour les reviews!**

**Moony.62:**_ Ahaaaaaa! Tu penses qu'elle va finir avec Remus? Certes, elle frissone avec Sirius, mais c'est des bons frissons si tu veux mon avis ;) Mais enfin, comme tu dis, les voix des auteurs sont impénétrables! Mdr! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Alors ça, c'est ze question! Faudrait quand même qu'elle nous en laisse un sur les deux, non mais! Mdr! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire! A bientôt! Bizzz!_

**Maikie:**_ Mdr, faut croire que ça existe, des yeux sexy! Bah, chez Sirius, tout est sexy! Ptdr! La suite est là! Bizzz!_

**Petite.lily:**_ Contente que ça te plaise! Tu préfererai sortir avec Sirius? Impeccable! Tu prends Sirius, moi je prends Remus :D Comment ça on peut pas? Mdr. Bizzz!_

**Gwinnyth:**_ Mdr! Jaloux, tu crois? Meuuuuuuuuuuuu nan, quelle idée! XD Et pis nan! Faut pas qu'elle les prenne tous les deux! Il en faut pour nous aussi :p Non mais! En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise Kaenounette! (faut que je trouve un autre surnom avec Gwinnyth maintenant! Mdr) A pluche! Bizzz!_

**Jorarjho:**_ Ah ben vi, Sirius doit être tout triste, mais j'ai encore plus de peine pour Remus, moi! Le pauvre, quand même! Allez, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Diabella:**_ Ah! Morrigane! ;o) Mdr. Contente que ça te plaise! Eh vi, entre Sirius et Remus, le choix est difficile! J'aimerai pas être à sa place quand même…bon, si en fait. Mdr! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Salut belle fille! J'ai pu t'arranger un rendez-vous avec Sirius! Sauvée! Mdr! Il t'envoie un hibou ;o) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Minerve:**_ Mdr! Je crois que tu as trouvé la solution: elle a qu'à rester seule! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizz! _

**Trinity1412:**_ Mdr, tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu review pas à chaque fois:D je comprends bien, moi aussi j'ai des passes "maraudeurs" ou "Sirius/Hermione" ou "Draco/Hermione" mdr, ça varie de temps en temps! Bizzz!_

**Miss-Tania:**_ Oh la, pas la peine d'être vulgaire, lol! Elle est là la suite! Bizzz!_

**Chapitre Sept - How Soon Is Now**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You shut your mouth (Tu fermes ta bouche)_

_how can you say (comment peux-tu dire)_

_I go about things the wrong way (que je fais mal les choses)_

_I am human and I need to be loved (je suis un humain et j'ai besoin d'être aimé)_

_just like everybody else does (comme tout le monde)_

'How Soon Is Now Love Spit Love (Charmed theme song)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus sourit à Hermione alors qu'elle se blottissait sur son canapé. Elle enroulait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

"Tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-il finalement.

"Tu as peur qu'on se fasse prendre?" demanda-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Prendre? Hermione, on ne fait rien de mal" dit gentiment Remus.

"Je suis dans tes appartements privés pourtant" répliqua-t-elle.

"Oui, effectivement. Mais Dumbledore sait que tu es une amie à moi, il n'ira pas pensé à autre chose" répondit Remus. Il se sentait coupable pourtant, comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal en ayant Hermione dans ses quartiers privés.

Elle n'avait pas été elle-même depuis qu'elle avait été coincée dans la salle avec Sirius la veille. Elle était calme, et semblait distante. Remus avait peur qu'elle ai changé d'avis à propos d'une relation avec lui. Il ne la blâmerait pas. C'était caché, et ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer ensemble en public.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu es sûre que c'est tout, 'Mione?" demanda-t-il.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" dit-elle sèchement, ses joues devenant rouges immédiatement.

Remus était déconcerté par sa soudaine colère. "Je suis désolé Hermione, j'ai entendu Sirius t'appeler comme ça, je ne savais pas que ça te dérangeait" dit-il doucement.

"Je suis désolée Remus. C'est juste que je n'aime pas ce nom, je n'aime pas quand Sirius l'utilise, et je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre l'utilise non plus" expliqua-t-elle.

'Menteuse' se dit-elle à elle-même. 'Tu aimes quand Sirius l'utilise, et c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Remus l'utilise'

Hermione secoua la tête. C'était fou. Depuis que Sirius avait essayé de l'embrasser la veille, elle ressentait toutes sortes de sentiments qui se mélangeaient. Comment osait-il lui faire ça! Pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé de toutes manières? Il savait qu'elle était avec Remus, et il ne l'avait jamais aimé autant.

"Tu veux partir?" lui demanda finalement Remus.

"Non" dit-elle doucement, se penchant pour l'embrasser. "Je suis désolé Remus, je ne sais pas ce qui va pas. Mais je sais que c'est là que je veux être"

Il ne lui dit rien d'autre, et se pencha en avant et commença à l'embrasser. Il aimait le goût de pêche de sa bouche, sa main allait s'enfouir dans ses cheveux.

Qu'est-ce qui le rendait fou chez elle? Ça le faisait vouloir faire des choses qu'ils ne feraient pas normalement. Elle avait réveillé le loup en lui. "Hermione?" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

"Hmmm?" répondit-elle, essayant de se concentrer sur ses baisers, et pas sur le visage de Sirius.

"Tu veux aller dans la chambre?" dit-il, espérant qu'il ne la contrarierait pas.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Une semaine auparavant, elle aurait sauté et aurait montré le chemin. C'était tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé cet été, lui faire l'amour. Maintenant elle voulait courir loin de lui rapidement.

"J'ai besoin d'utiliser tes toilettes" dit-elle, sautant du canapé et se dirigeant vers la pièce rapidement.

Remus regarda la porte et se maudit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça? Il l'avait effrayé, il en était sûr.

Il alla rapidement dans la salle de bain, et frappa à la porte. "Hermione?"

"Oui?" sa voix venait de l'autre côté, semblant brisée.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre à l'aise. On a pas à faire ça tout de suite. Laissons-nous le temps ne nous habituer l'un à l'autre, d'accord?"

"Je vais bien Remus, j'avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir. Je sors dans un moment" répondit Hermione.

"D'accord" dit Remus, allant s'asseoir sur une chaise pour l'attendre.

°oOo°

Hermione essayait désespérément de refouler les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux alors qu'elle étudiait son visage dans le miroir. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" se demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle l'avait tellement voulu, et maintenant, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était à un sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Quand toute cette pagaille avait commencé?

"Je voulais juste être aimée. Je ne voulais pas que la confusion et la douleur viennent avec" se dit-elle.

Hermione se reprit rapidement et quitta la salle de bain, retournant vers Remus.

"Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. Tu n'as rien dit qui m'a offensé, je te promets. Je veux juste m'assurer que ce que nous faisions ça bien" dit-elle, prenant ses mains pour qu'il soit en face d'elle.

Elle lui sourit doucement et le mena vers la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le chien noir regardant à travers la fenêtre alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

°oOo°

Sirius sentit son estomac se retourner alors qu'il retournant à ses appartements. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à espionner son meilleur ami comme ça?

Hermione l'avait mené dans la chambre. Sirius savait ce qui allait se passer, et cette pensée le rendait malade. Il attrapa sa bouteille de Whisky Purefeu alors qu'il s'asseyait devant le feu.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Hermione? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de son âge? Quelqu'un sans petit-ami? Pourquoi il avait dû tomber amoureux d'une fille de dix-huit ans qui sortait avec son meilleur ami?

Hermione avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse dans cette salle. Il pouvait le dire par l'expression qu'elle avait sur son visage. Etait-il possible qu'elle le veuille autant qu'il la voulait?

"Bien sûr que non!" grogna-t-il. "Pourquoi elle serait avec Remus ce soir alors?" Il jura alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de whisky, essayant d'effacer les images de Remus et Hermione s'embrassant. Les images d'elle prenant sa main et le menant dans la chambre.

°oOo°

Hermione l'embrassa doucement alors qu'ils restaient debouts devant le lit. Pourquoi elle l'avait emmené ici? Elle n'était pas prête pour faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire encore. Elle sentit son menton trembler alors que ces affreuses larmes revenaient.

Remus se sépara d'elle et prit son menton dans sa main. "Hermione? Je t'ai dit, on n'a pas à faire ça" dit-il doucement.

"Je suis désolée, je le suis vraiment. Je ne suis pas prête" dit-elle, s'appuyant contre son torse.

"Allez, viens prendre un peu de chocolat chaud" dit-il, la menant hors de la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le canapé alors qu'il faisait le chocolat.

"Tiens" dit-il, lui tendant un mug et s'asseyant à côté d'elle. "Hermione, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait y aller doucement, d'accord? On a pas besoin de se presser, on a tout le temps qu'on veut"

Elle acquiesça. Ils finirent leurs chocolats chauds en discutant du nouvel œuf de dragon de Hagrid. Remus avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, et il pouvait faire confiance à Hermione.

"Tu devrais sûrement retourner dans ta salle, maintenant" dit-il.

"Oui. Merci pour le chocolat" dit-elle en se levant.

Remus se leva et se pencha pour l'embrasser. "Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi Hermione. Je sens que quelque chose te perturbe" dit-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

°oOo°

Hermione soupira alors qu'elle retournait vers sa salle commune. Comment elle pouvait lui dire ce qui la perturbait? Qu'elle fantasmait sur son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?" se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait la grosse dame.

"Mot de passe?" demanda le tableau.

"Pâte à Cookie" dit-elle. Elle entra dans la pièce et trouva Ron et Ginny jouant aux échecs pendant que Harry nettoyait encore son balai.

"Salut tout le monde" dit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?" elle s'installa dans son fauteuil favori.

"Tu étais où?" demanda Harry.

"Bibliothèque" dit Hermione. Elle vit Ginny haussa un sourcil, mais les garçons acceptèrent sa réponse.

"On essaye de trouver nos costumes pour Halloween. Harry et moi on veut faire un couple" dit Ginny.

"Oh. Bon, je suis vraiment fatiguée, je pense que je vais aller me coucher" dit Hermione.

" 'Nuit Hermione" dit Ron.

"Ouais, 'nuit" ajouta Harry.

Ginny lui sourit. "Je monterai dans pas longtemps si tu veux parler" dit-elle doucement.

Hermione lui sourit et monta les escaliers. Après qu'elle se soit changée et mise au lit, elle laissa son esprit aller vers Remus et Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire?

**°oOo°**

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

**Petite info: je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster un autre chapitre de cette fic avant que je parte samedi prochain! Et je serais absente jusqu'à fin août :'(**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'**


	8. Wicked Game

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre de Enchanted Love !**

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews :D**

**Je rappelle que cette fic ne m'appartient pas ! Ce n'est qu'une traduction !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Ma première review ! mdr ! Comme tu dis, les garçons voient rien ! Tssss, les garçons alors ! Et puis voui/gros soupir/ elle a les deux profs les plus sexy à ses pieds…c'est pas permis ça ! lol ! Allez, à pluche sur msn ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Merci beaucoup :D C'est vrai que ce serait une solution de succomber à Sirius…mais t'imagine Mumus ? Quoique, je suis sûre qu'il y en aurait plus d'une à se dévouer pour aller le consoler, mais enfin ! mdr. A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Kloona Jedusor :**_ Ma Klo ! je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic! C'est clair que Remus me fait trop pitié aussi dans cette fic ! et ça, ça m'énerve ! J'aurai jamais dû traduire cette fic ! mdr. Bizzz !_

**Gwinnyth :**_ J'aime de plus en plus ton pseudo, tu sais ? mdr. Eh voui, pauvre Hermione, choisir entre les deux…moi je sais qui je prendrai, mais enfin :D Hiiiii j'ai hâte d'aller voir Ewan-euuuh ! bon, j'arrête avec ça, tu vas finir par me détester, mdr ! A pluche Gwinnychounette ! Bizzz !_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Rooooo…faut pas péter la gueule à Hermione! Mdr. Sirius t'as toujours pas envoyé de hibou? Je vais le tuer! Grrr! Allez, voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Natalia:**_ Bienvenue dans mes reviews :D et merchi :D Et puis de rien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de la traduire! Bizzz!_

**Maikie:**_ Je suis partie dans le sud pour mes vacances, comme tous les ans…j'espère que t'auras pu partir aussi! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre :D Bizzz!_

**Trinity1412:**_ Tu l'as dit, Hermione est bizarre oO Mais on peut pas la blâmer non plus, elle a Sirius ET Remus pour elle…tss…j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Moony.62:**_ Aaaah ben ça! __Finira-t-elle avec Remus ou Sirius, that is the question. Mdr. Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Evert Khorus:**_ Ah meu nan! Faut pas arrêter de lire ma fic si Mumus et Hermione sont séparés, j'y serai pour rien moa! Ze suis que la traductrice! Mdr. Je suis bien d'accord, je choisirai Remus aussi, moi…Allez, la suite est là! Bizzz!_

**ElDiablo:**_ Contente que ça te plaise :D Mdr, c'est clair que comme dilemme, on fait pas mieux. Bizzz!_

**Chapitre 8 - Wicked Game**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. (Le monde était en feu et nul autre que toi pouvait me sauver)_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. (C'est étrange ce que le désir fait faire comme choses stupides aux gens)_

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you. (Je n'ai jamais rêvé que j'aimerai quelqu'un comme toi)_

_And I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you (Et je n'ai jamais rêvé que je perdrai quelqu'un comme toi)_

'Wicked Game' Chris Isaak

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tout le monde est prêt pour Pré au Lard aujourd'hui?" demanda Harry à ses amis alors qu'il s'asseyaient tous pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Oh que oui, je veux regarder les costumes » dit Ron.

« J'ai besoin de nouvelles plumes, j'espère que je me souviendrai d'en prendre » répondit Ginny.

« Et toi Hermione, tu es prête ? » demanda Ron à la brunette.

« Oui, je dois trouver un costume pour le bal aussi » dit Hermione, l'esprit ailleurs.

« J'espère que ça vous dérange pas, mais j'ai invité Sirius et Remus à venir avec nous » dit Harry.

Hermione recracha son lait sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que Harry venait de dire ? _Oh non_, pensa-t-elle. Pas une journée entière avec eux deux autour d'elle !

« Yeurk !" s'écria Ron en sursautant. « Hermione, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Je suis désolée Ron » s'exclama Hermione. Elle remua sa baguette, nettoyant rapidement le lait.

« Vous allez pas être mal à l'aise parce que deux professeurs vont être avec nous ? » demanda Harry une fois que le lait fut nettoyé.

« Nan. Remus et Sirius sont plus des amis que des professeurs. En plus, je parie que emmener Sirius chez Zonko, ça va être d'enfer" dit Ron en souriant.

« Je vais me préparer » dit Ginny en se levant. "Tu viens Hermione? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr » dit Hermione, prenant son sac et suivant la rouquine hors de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione soupira. C'était atroce. Remus lui souriait, et lui lançait des clins d'oeil quand personne ne regardait. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Hermione se prit à chercher à voir si Sirius l'avait remarqué, et quelle était sa réaction.

Quand tout le monde fut parti chez Zonko, Remus la retint. « Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

« Oui » répondit Hermione, en tirant sur sa queue de cheval.

« Tu peux me parler Hermione » dit Remus.

« Je vais bien, vraiment » dit Hermione.

Remus se pencha et embrassa doucement son front. Il lança un rapide regard autour de lui, et voyant que personne ne les regardait, il se pencha un peu plus et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

« D'accord. Viens, allons à l'intérieur voir ce quels problèmes Sirius est en train d'attirer à Ron » dit Remus en riant, tenant la porte pour Hermione.

OoOoOoO

Sirius se détourna de la fenêtre. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se tournait, il les trouvait tous les deux en plein moment passionné ?

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir avec tout le monde aujourd'hui ? Il savait que Remus allait être là, et il savait que Hermione serait là, alors pourquoi il n'est pas resté chez lui, loin d'eux ?

Sirius soupira. Il savait pourquoi. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rater une occasion d'être près d'elle. Même si elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Regarde ça ! » s'écria Ron, pourchassant Ginny avec une chauve-souris ensorcelée.

Harry attrapa Ginny par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. « Allez Ron, elle n'aime pas ça » dit-il en défense de sa nouvelle petite amie.

« Super, maintenant je ne pourrai pas embêter ma sœur sans que mon meilleur ami se mette en colère » dit Ron, mais il souriait.

Ginny tira la langue à son frère avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie. « Hermine, tu veux venir acheter des plumes avec moi, et laisser jouer les garçons ? » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr. On se retrouve plus tard aux Trois Balais, Harry » dit Hermione.

« A plus tard les filles » dit Harry, en faisant un signe de la main à Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOo

«Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ginny à Hermione dès qu'elles furent dehors.

« Rien » dit Hermione, secouant la tête.

« Ne me mens pas. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose » dit Ginny. « Je suspecte que quelque chose se passe entre toi et Remus »

Hermione attrapa son amie par le bras et la tira d'un coup sec derrière un bâtiment. « Ne dis pas ça trop fort. Je ne veux pas que des gens entendent » murmura Hermione.

« Désolée » dit Ginny. « Alors c'est vrai ? Tu couches avec Lupin ? »

Hermione vira au rouge brique. « Ginny ! » s'écria-t-elle, avant de baisser la voix. « Non, je ne couche pas avec Lupin. On discute, mais c'est tout. On s'apprécie, mais on s'est mit d'accord pour ne pas aller trop rapidement. Et surtout, on pourrait tous les deux avoir beaucoup de problèmes à cause de ça »

« Alors, tu ne couche pas. Et vous vous embrassez ? » demanda Ginny, en souriant.

« Tu es vraiment mesquine. Oui, on s'est embrassé, ça te va ? » dit Hermione. « Je pensais que j'étais prête à aller plus loin, mais dès qu'on a été dans sa chambre, j'ai paniqué et on a rien fait. C'est pour ça qu'on y va lentement » avoua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu as paniqué ? » lui demanda Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas » mentit Hermione, ne voulant pas vraiment parler à Ginny du 'problème Sirius'. « Je suppose que je n'étais tout simplement pas prête. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant »

« Moi non plus. Mais je pense que je suis prête. Je crois que Harry est le bon » avoua Ginny.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Vous formez un couple génial » dit Hermione.

Ginny ramena son amie dans la rue. « Tu sais 'Mione » dit-elle en accentuant bien le surnom. « Parfois quand je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi choisir, ce genre de choses, je vais me promener le soir. Ça aide » dit Ginny. « Maintenant viens, on va prendre des plumes »

Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ginny avait utilisé le surnom que Sirius utilise. Est-ce que Ginny en sait plus qu'elle ne le dit ? Et si oui, comment ?

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius soupira alors qu'il regardait le coucher de soleil de sa fenêtre. Ça avait été une journée horrible à Pré au Lard. Il avait été malade de regarder Remus lancer des regards et des clins d'œil à 'Mione.

Il avait fait semblant d'être de bonne humeur, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était courir jusqu'à sa chambre, et essayer d'ignorer la belle sorcière qui semblait avoir envahi ses pensées depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Il regarda encore par la fenêtre, et remarqua une silhouette debout près du lac, la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur ses cheveux. Il eu le souffle coupé alors qu'il la voyait passer ses bras autour d'elle, regardant au delà du lac.

Sirius ne réfléchit pas quand il attrapa sa couverture et sortit en vitesse de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione regardait au delà du lac. Elle se sentait paisible ici. Ginny avait raison, une promenade de nuit était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle passa ses bras autour d'elle, et laissa le vent passer dans ses cheveux, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte invisible.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Ce n'était pas juste que l'amour soit ainsi. Pourquoi n'était pas simplement tombée amoureuse de Remus ? Tout aurait été merveilleux. Pourquoi elle se demandait à présent si ce qu'elle s'était convaincue tout l'été comme étant de l'amour, était simplement une attirance ?

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Remus. Peut-être que c'était un de ces crushs ridicules de petite fille dont elle s'était jurée de ne jamais être victime.

Si c'était de l'amour, pourquoi pensait-elle tant à Sirius ? Pourquoi il enchantait chacun de ses rêves ?

« Hermione ? » dit une voix douce derrière elle.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna, se demandant s'il était vraiment là, ou si c'était juste un autre rêve.

Sirius marchait lentement vers elle, il tendit sa couverture. « Met ça, il fait trop froid ici » dit-il gentiment, la mettant autour de ses épaules.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi quand il était près d'elle ? Elle respira l'odeur sur la couverture qui était à présent sur elle. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il faisait aussi froid, ou j'aurai apporté la mienne »

« Pas de problème. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade » dit Sirius, se tournant pour regarder le lac. « Je te dois des excuses 'Mione » dit-il finalement.

Elle se tourna et le regarda. Ses yeux reflétaient la lumière de la lune, ses cheveux tournoyaient avec le vent. Hermione sentit ses jambes se changer en compote.

« Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de t'embrasser dans cette salle, et je suis désolé » dit-il presque en murmurant, la regarda dans les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle sans même y réfléchir.

« C'est bon Sirius » dit-elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas bon. Remus est mon meilleur ami, et je ne voulais pas t'effrayer » dit-il.

« Tu ne m'as pas effrayée. C'est bon, je te promets » dit Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

« Bon sang 'Mione » s'écria-t-il. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être en colère après moi ? Me hurler dessus ? Me dire que c'était mal, et que ça t'as rendu malade que je sois sur le point de t'embrassser ? »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi il lui criait dessus, parce qu'elle n'était pas en colère ? « Sirius, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu cries ? » dit-elle, son menton tremblant.

Sirius la regarda. Si seulement elle était en colère contre lui, dégoûtée par ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait pu partir. Il serait resté loin d'elle si il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter sa présence. Et à la place de ça, elle essayait de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais ça ne l'était pas. Il l'aimait.

Il se pencha et attrapa ses bras, la rapprochant de lui. Il se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et la regarda dans les yeux. Il espérait y voir de la peur, quelque chose qui le pousserait loin d'elle, mais au lieu de ça, il vit de la confusion, et plus que tout, du désir.

Il la poussa durement loin de lui, grimaçant quand elle heurta le sol. « Ne jouez pas à vos jeux immoraux avec moi, Miss Granger » dit-il, d'une voix dure. « Je n'en ai pas besoin, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous » Il se tourna et partit loin d'elle rapidement, entendant ses sanglots derrière lui.

Sirius dû prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas se retourner et aller vers elle en courant, la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier tout ça, et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Il n'avait pas voulu la pousser si fort, ou dire quelque chose d'aussi cruel. Il devait juste l'avoir loin de lui avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Quelque chose qui blesserait Remus.

Il claqua sa porte et alla à la fenêtre. Hermione s'était relevée, et pleurait, il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler.

Sirius claqua la fenêtre, alla dans la chambre, sachant que ce serait encore une nuit blanche, se détestant pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

OoOoOoO

Hermione ne pouvait pas arrêter ses pleurs. Ils étaient devenus incontrôlables. Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait voulu dire ? Elle ne jouait aucun jeu. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Remus.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle aimait tout ce qui se passait. Ça lui faisait tellement mal de ressentir ça, et il lui avait crié dessus. L'avait appelé Miss Granger. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça, même en classe il l'appelait Hermione. 'Mione quand ils étaient seuls.

La douleur de sa colère envers elle était accablante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en colère après elle.

Finalement, il faisait trop froid et Hermione se dirigea lentement vers le château, serrant la couverture de Sirius autour de ses épaules, sachant que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant avec lui, et se demanda à quel jeu il pensait qu'elle jouait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre!**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz**

**Miss Lup'**


	9. The Heart Won't Lie

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Je suis désolée si je n'update pas très souvent, mais j'ai commencé les cours (y'a deux semaines), donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps...**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!**

**Gwinnyth:**_ Méééééé euh! J'ai bien traduit, je t'assure! Si, si, si! J'y suis pour rien si Sirius est méssant! Et pis je sais pas qui elle va choisir...oO Moi je sais qui je choisirai :D Elle a qu'à prendre Sirius, je récupère mon Mumus! Na! Mdr Bref, merchi pour la review Gwinnouchette! A pluche! Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Tu aimes les histoires compliquées? Tu dois adorer cette fic alors, mdr! C'est vrai que c'est pas humain de choisir entre les deux...enfin, moi je ferai moins d'histoires, lol! Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzz!_

**Diabella:**_ Arf, ça doit pas être drôle de ressentir ça... Je crois que personne ne saurait quoi faire à la place d'Hermione, mdr. La pauvre, n'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'on lui en fait voir dans les fics! Lol! A pluche! Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae**_: Mais tu es sadique, ma parole! Mdr! Va y'avoir du sang, avec toi! Meu tue pas Sirius, quand même...pauvre petit. Et pense à Remus, il serait triste! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!_

**Lyane**_: J'approuve, on saurait très, très bien s'en occuper, de nos deux professeurs...Ou elle en prend un, quand même (Sirius, par exemple...ce n'est qu'une proposition, mdr). J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Maikie**_: Mdr! Si elle part avec Ron au lieu de Remus ou Sirius, c'est qu'elle a un grave problème psychologique, la petite. Enfin, on se ferait un plaisir de consoler nos deux maraudeurs... :D Bizzz!_

**Merci aussi à: Trinity1412, Dede111, et Bloody!s**

**Chapitre 9: Le coeur ne ment pas.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cause the heart won't lie _

_Sometimes life gets in the way _

_But there's one thing that won't change _

_I know I've tried _

_The heart won't lie_

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise_

'The Heart Won't Lie' Vince Gill & Reba McEntire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un horrible mal de tête. Il grogna et se tint la tête, les souvenirs de la nuit d'avant l'envahissant, et lui donnant l'impression d'être malade. Il coura dans sa salle de bain, pour aller rendre âprement.

Il resta sur ses jambes tremblantes et se lava le visage. Sirius étudia son reflet dans le miroir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait traité Hermione de la sorte? Il pouvait la voir debout près du lac, ses épaules secouées par ses sanglots. Il l'avait poussé, blessé. Elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance.

Cette pensée fut suffisante pour faire revenir Sirius dans la salle de bain. Quand il fut sûr que son estomac était vide, il se leva à nouveau et retourna dans son salon. Il faudrait lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, essayer de la faire comprendre. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec elle en colère contre lui.

Et si elle ne comprenait pas? Comment il se sentirait si elle partait de sa vie pour toujours? Sirius sentit sa gorge le brûler alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pleurait pas souvent, mais il sentait que ça allait venir. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il était fatigué de perdre tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il allait devoir lui dire la vérité à propos de ce qu'il ressentait, et affronter sa réaction et Remus quand il faudra.

**XxOxX**

Remus soupira alors qu'il laissait l'eau couler sur lui. Parfois la douche était le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Il passa sa main à travers le liquide chaud, et le laissa couler le long de ses doigts.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite avec Hermione, et maintenant elle semblait différente. Il avait peur de la perdre avant même qu'il n'ai eu la chance de l'avoir vraiment.

Remus fut choqué quand il vit que Hermione lui retournait ses sentiments. Ce premier baiser près du lac l'avait mit en feu. Elle était incroyable. Elle avait vraiment l'air de l'aimer en retour.

Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. Ils avaient à peine commencer à se voir qu'elle était devenue distante. Remus savait que c'était étrange parce que qu'ils devaient garder leur relation secrète, et que ce serait dangereux s'ils se faisaient prendre.

Mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui n'allait pas avec Hermione. Il soupira encore alors qu'il se rinçait les cheveux. Il allait devoir passer du temps avec elle, et essayer de savoir si cette relation allait fonctionner.

**XxOxX**

"Bjour" dit Ginny, s'asseyant au bout du lit d'Hermione. "Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?" elle sourit.

Hermione lui envoya son oreiller. "Va t'en" dit-elle en murmurant.

"Certainement pas" répliqua Ginny, envoyant l'oreiller loin d'Hermione. "Tu vas te lever, tu vas prendre une douche, tu vas te brosser les dents et tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, et pourquoi tu as pleuré toute la nuit"

Hermione grogna et se couvrit les yeux de sa main. "Je ne veux pas parler de ça. C'était rien" dit-elle.

"Debout. TOUT DE SUITE!" exigea Ginny, les mains sur les hanches. "Je ne vais plus écouter tes mensonges. Quelque chose se passe, et tu vas cracher le morceau"

Hermione s'assit lentement. Elle portait toujours le pull que Sirius lui avait donné la nuit dernière. (_**NdC:** Oui, navrée, il me semble que j'avais traduis par 'couverture' au chapitre précédent...toutes mes excuses)_ "Je vais prendre une douche et me brosser les dents, mais c'est tout" déclara-t-elle. "Il n'y a rien à dire"

Hermione passa devant Ginny et entra dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clé derrière elle. Ginny regarda son amie. Pourquoi elle portait ce grand pull? Ça ressemblait à un pull d'homme.

Hermione se doucha rapidement, et se brossa les dents. Elle se sentit mieux après la douche chaude. Elle se glissa dans un jean et un pull, la parfaite tenue du dimanche. Elle regarda le pull de Sirius encore une fois, avant de décider de ne pas le remettre.

Après avoir passer la brosse dans ses boucles, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain, espérant que Ginny serait partie prendre son petit déjeuner.

Pas de chance. La rouquine était au milieu de la pièce, fixant Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Hermione grogna. "T'es pas partie manger?" dit-elle sèchement.

"Ne soit pas désagréable avec moi, Hermione. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux t'aider, il faut que tu me laisse faire. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien. Tu ne manges plus. Tu es dans la lune tout le temps, tu n'étais pas toi-même à Pré au Lard, et la nuit dernière tu as pleuré pendant des heures"

"Je ne sais pas si je veux parler de ça, Ginny. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens, alors je ne peux pas vraiment en parler" dit Hermione, ses épaules commençant à trembler alors que les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux.

"Hermione..." dit doucement Ginny, allant vers son amie. "Ne pleure pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je veux juste aider" Ginny prit son amie dans ses bras et la mena jusqu'au lit, où elles s'assirent toutes les deux. Hermione poussa le pull loin d'elle, espérant que le parfum partirait, mais elle l'aimait, ce parfum.

"Ginny, c'est tellement déroutant" sanglota Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Ginny.

"Je ne sais pas par où commencer" dit Hermione, essuyant une larme.

"C'est Remus?" incita Ginny.

"Non" répondit Hermione. "C'est Sirius"

"Sirius?" demanda Ginny, confuse. "Il pose des problèmes à Remus parce qu'il sort avec toi?"

"Non. Il sait, mais il ne l'a pas dit à Remus. C'est juste que..." Elle s'arrêta.

"Tu peux me le dire" l'encouragea Ginny.

"Je crois que j'aime Sirius" murmura-t-elle.

"Je pensais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose" dit Ginny.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. "Ecoutes, j'aurai pas du te le dire..." sanglota-t-elle. "Comment tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé 'Mione hier, pas vrai?"

Ginny passa son bras autour d'Hermione. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai juste remarqué qu'à chaque fois que Sirius ne faisait pas attention, tu le regardais, et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder. Il vous regardait, toi et Remus, à travers la fenêtre de chez Zonko. Maintenant, dis moi ce qui se passe"

"Les choses se passaient très bien avec Remus, et puis, tu te souviens quand Sirius et moi avons été coincés dans cette salle, il y a deux jours?"

Ginny hocha la tête. "Oui, la nuit où Harry et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble"

"Oui, cette nuit là. Eh bien, avant la fin de la nuit, Sirius a essayé de m'embrasser, mais Dumbledore ouvrit la porte juste avant qu'il ne puisse le faire" Hermione attendait la réaction de Ginny, mais son amie n'avait que de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua. "Depuis ce jour là, je rêve de lui, et à chaque fois je le vois je ressens quelque chose de différent. Pas comme quand mes genoux tremblent quand je suis avec Remus, mais cette puissante sensation dans mon estomac, je ne peux pas l'expliquer"

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ais pleuré la nuit dernière?" demanda Ginny.

"J'étais avec Remus, vendredi soir, chez lui, et il voulait aller plus loin, mais je n'étais pas prête. Je suis allée dans la chambre avec lui et tout, et puis je ne pouvais pas faire ça, parce que je fermais les yeux, je voyais Sirius. Remus a été compréhensif. Il pensait que c'était parce que j'étais nerveuse" elle prit une autre inspiration.

"La nuit dernière j'ai suivi ton conseil et je suis aller me balader. Sirius a dû me voir, et il est venu au bord du lac avec son pull, et l'a mis autour de moi pour me tenir chaud, et puis il s'est excusé pour avoir essayé de m'embrasser. Je lui ai dit que c'était bon, je me sentais tellement confuse. Il s'est mit en colère, et il m'a hurlé dessus, en me disant que je devrais être en colère contre lui" Hermione commença à sangloter encore, de nouvelles larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

"Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était en colère, et il m'a attrapé, et m'a collé à lui. Je voulais tellement lui dire de m'embrasser. Je me fichais si c'était mal ou bien. Je me fichais de Remus. Je voulais juste qu'il m'embrasse" dit-elle en pleurant. "Mais il a encore hurlé. En m'appellant miss Granger. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mes jeux. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Il m'a poussé loin de lui et je suis tombée. Je pensais qu'il se retournerait. Pour s'excuser, au moins m'aider à me lever, mais il est partit" continua Hermione en pleurant.

"Oh, Hermione" dit Ginny, serrant son amie dans ses bras. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"Je ne sais pas. J'aime tellement Remus. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment tirer les choses au clair. Je ne sais même pas que je jouais à des jeux avec Sirius"

"Tu ne le fais pas. A mon avis il est confus et blessé, et il te blâmait parce qu'il est immature" expliqua Ginny. "Tu dois mettre au point tes sentiments, et après faire quelque chose pour ça"

"Mais comment? Je suis tellement confuse" demanda Hermione.

"Le coeur ne ment pas, Hermione. Tu dois trouver qui ton coeur veut, et quoi" dit doucement Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête. "Merci" dit-elle doucement.

"C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Pour s'aider les uns les autres à travers le bonheur et le malheur. Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour toi, Hermione" dit Ginny. "Maintenant, allons manger" dit-elle en faisant lever son amie.

**XxOxX**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup'.**


	10. Bailamous

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Je suis navrée pour le retard que j'ai pris, je vais tenter de me rattraper et d'updater plus souvent!**

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir!**

**Chapitre 10 - Bailamous**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tonight we dance, _

_I leave my life in your hands. _

_We take the floor, _

_Nothing is forbidden anymore._

_Don't let the world in outside._

_Don't let a moment go by._

_Nothing can stop us tonight._

'Bailamous' Enrique Iglesias

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny se tournait devant le miroir. Elle aimait son costume. Allez au bal déguisés en Roméo et Juliette avait été le choix de dernière minute pour elle et Harry. La robe qu'elle portait était verte, ce qui faisait vraiment ressortir ses cheveux roux. Elle les avait noué en un élégant chignon, et elle portait une couronne de roses. Elle sourit en étudiant son reflet.

Elle soupira en regardant l'horloge. Si Hermione ne se dépêchait pas, elle allaient rater le début du bal. "Hermione!" appela-t-elle à travers la porte de la salle de bain. "Dépêche toi! Harry nous attend en bas"

La porte s'ouvrit. "J'arrive" dit son amie, avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Ginny resta bouche bée quand elle vit Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" lui demanda Hermone.

"Tu es stupéfiante. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as gardé ce costume secret, Hermione. Je l'adore" dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir. Elle avait mis un temps fou à trouver un costume, et avait finallement trouvé celui ci. Elle portait une robe rose qui était cintrée à la taille, et qui tombait au sol en une jupe étroite. La robe était sans manche, mais Hermione portait des gants blancs montant au niveau des coudes.

Elle avait un collier de perles autour du cou, et elle portait une couronne dorée au milieu de ses boucles. Elle tourna sur elle-même. "Alors, je ressemble à une princesse?" dit-elle en souriant.

"Remus va avoir une attaque quand il va te voir" murmura Ginny.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. "Non" dit-elle. "C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Remus ne peut pas être au bal" expliqua-t-elle.

Ginny sourit à son amie. "Je suis désolée"

"C'est probablement mieux comme ça" dit Hermione. "Allez viens Juliette, je crois que Romeo t'attend"

Les filles se prirent par le bras et quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre Harry.

OoO

"Wow, Hermione, tu es magnifique" dit Ron alors que Harry escortait les filles jusqu'au bal.

"Toi aussi, Ron" répliqua Hermione, admirant le costume de pirate de Ron.

Hermione regarda la salle, qui avait été enchantée avec des bougies et des citrouilles flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un DJ jouait de la musique sur une scène, puisque Dumbledore avait décidé de ne pas engager un groupe pour la soirée.

Elle se trouva en train de chercher Sirius, et se demandait comment il serait déguisé. Elle ne le vit nulle part.

Elle soupira doucement en pensant à lui. C'était probablement mieux qu'il ne soit pas là. Ça ne lui ferait aucun bien de le revoir tout de suite. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait poussé et l'avait quitté alors qu'elle était en larmes.

"Tu veux danser, Hermione?" lui demanda Ron.

"Bien sûr" répondit-elle, prenant sa main en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse.

oOo

Hermione prit une gorgée de punch alors qu'elle regardait ses amis danser. Le bal avait été en plein boum depuis une heure, et elle songeait déjà à partir. Après la première danse avec Ron, elle s'était assise à la table seule, regardant ses amis danser.

Elle aimait regarder Harry et Ginny, qui étaient si adorable en étant habillés de manière assortie, et qui avaient l'air si amoureux. Ron et Lavande étaient déjà partis quelque part, Hermione pensa qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Hermione se trouva en train de regarder autour d'elle pour la centième fois, cherchant Sirius. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu? Est-ce qu'il l'évitait maintenant? Il aurait dû venir en tant que professeur, même Rogue était là, même s'il n'était pas déguisé.

OoO

Ginny s'excuse auprès de Harry pour un moment, se dirigeant vers le saladier de punch. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table et vit Hermione assise toute seule. Elle soupira et se demanda si tout allait bien pour son amie.

Harry arriva auprès d'elle et passa son bras autour de son épaule. "Tout va bien?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Oui" répondit-elle, l'embrassant doucement.

"Tu veux aller dehors quelques minutes?" demanda Harry avec un sourire.

"Bien sûr" répondit Ginny, l'emmenant vers la porte.

OoO

Hermione se leva. Elle était prête à partir. "Atroce" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors que la prochaine chanson commençait. C'était une chanson moldue, par un groupe que Hermione connaissait, elle avait l'un de leur cd. 'Savage Garden' pensa-t-elle. 'Truly, Madly, Deeply'.

Elle baissa la tête et se dirigea vers les portes, voulant partir avant que Ginny ne se rende compte qu'elle s'en allait.

"Princesse" dit quelqu'un derrière elle. Hermione roula les yeux. Harry l'avait appelé "princesse" toute la soirée à cause de ce costume stupide qu'elle portait.

"Harry" dit-elle en se tournant. Elle resta bouche bée alors que son regard se posa sur l'homme devant elle. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche en satin, et une veste noire. Il avait une longue cape attachée autour de ses épaules, et portait un masque du Fantôme de l'Opéra sur la moitié de son visage.

"Désolée amour, je ne suis pas Harry" dit-il. Il lui tendit sa main. "S'il vous plait, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Princesse 'Mione?" dit-il doucement.

Hermione glissa sa main tremblante dans celle de Sirius. Il la mena jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Hermione ne dit d'abord rien alors qu'ils dansaient. Elle étudiait la sensation de son corps à lui collé contre le sien. La sensation de sa main tenant la sienne si doucement, son autre main reposant sur son dos d'un touché doux.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. "J'aime ton costume" murmura-t-elle.

"Merci. J'aime le tien" dit-il avec un sourire.

"Tu sais, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir danser et tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. Ton masque ne cache pas ton visage entièrement, et tout le monde va te reconnaître" réprimanda-t-elle

"Je m'en moque" répondit-il de sa voix profonde etrocailleuse. "Je me moque de ce que disent les gens, 'Mione. Est-ce que je me suis déjà préoccupé des règles?" demanda-t-il.

"Non" dit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

La chanson se finit et Hermione le regarda. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la laisse partir, mais à la place de ça il la rapprocha de lui alors que la prochaine chanson commençait. Elle étudia ses yeux alors qu'il la faisait virevolter au son de la musique.

"'Mione?" dit-il doucement, baissant les yeux vers elle.

"Oui?" répondit-elle.

"Je suis désolée pour l'autre nuit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Hermione. Je me sentais si mal Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser. Je n'aurais pas dû te quitter alors que tu étais en larmes" dit-il, sa voix reflétant la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

"C'est bon Sirius. Je n'ai pas été blessée. Du moins pas physiquement" répondit-elle.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il garda bouche close alors qu'il dansait avec elle. Elle était incroyable dans sa robe de princesse. Ses cheveux reflétaient les lumières des bougies, créant un tableau magnifique.

Son corps allait si bien avec le sien, ses courbes pressées contre lui pendant qu'ils dansaient. Il soupira bruyamment alors qu'il pensait à elle.

"Sirius, tout va bien?" demanda Hermione en l'entendant soupirer.

"Oh, oui. C'est ce masque, il fait chaud dessous" mentit-il.

"Oh" répondit-elle.

"Hermione, tu voudrais aller faire un tour dehors?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment. Il était sur le point de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne voulait pas le faire là où tout le monde pouvait entendre.

"Bien sûr" dit-elle, prenant sa main et sortant par les portes. Sirius regarda aux alentours et ne vit personne.

"Princesse 'Mione" dit-il alors qu'il levait sa main pour toucher sa joue. "Vous êtes si belle" dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Elle sourit, et il remarqua le rouge sur ses joues. Il s'approcha d'elle, sentant son corps pressé contre le sien.

"Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessé, 'Mione. Ça me tue d'y penser. J'étais tellement en colère, tellement jaloux que je pensais pas à ce que je faisais" expliqua-t-il. Sirius baissa un peu sa main, et son doigt passa sur les douces lèvres roses d'Hermione.

Hermione entendait à peine ce qu'il disait. Son corps bouillonnait alors qu'elle sentait sa main sur son visage. Elle avait le sang en feu. Elle n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant. Elle regarda son visage, à moitié caché par le masque qu'il portait, et se sentit perdre le contrôle.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers elle. Il fut bouleversé de voir Hermione le regarder également, avec du désir et de l'amour dans ses yeux. "'Mione" murmura-t-il, avant de pencher son visage vers le sien, l'embrassant doucement.

Il étudia ses yeux, s'attendant à de la colère ou du regret, mais à la place de cela, il vit du bonheur dans son regard. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, cette fois dans un baiser plus ferme.

Hermione gémit contre sa bouche alors qu'il l'explorait, l'ouvrant avec sa langue, la taquinant et la goûtant. C'était le sentiment le plus incroyable au monde. Elle pouvait sentir le punch sur sa langue, sentir la pression à la fois douce et ferme de ses lèvres. Le sentiment de froid de son masque contre sa joue, ses mains chaudes la tenant à lui.

Elle se pencha vers lui et ses baisers, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle approfondit le baiser, arrêtant de mordiller gentiment sa lèvre. Elle ne remarqua pas Roméo et Juliette sur le chemin qui retournait au château.

Elle ne remarqua pas Roméo ouvrir grand la bouche, en réalité elle ne remarqua rien à part Sirius jusqu'à ce que la voix de Harry hurle. "HERMIONE? SIRIUS?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, **

**Bizzz à tous**

**Miss Lup' Lup'**

**PS: allez faire un tour sur ma bio, il y a l'adresse du blog sur lequel je répondrais aux reviews désormais! **


	11. We've got tonight

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**JOYEUX NOEL à tous! Vive Noël:D **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Les réponses sont sur le blog! **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapitre 11 - We've Got Tonight**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely_

_All of my hopes, fading away_

_I've longed for love, like everyone else does_

_I know I'll keep searching, even after today_

_So there it is girl, I've said it all now_

_And here we are babe, what do you say?_

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight babe, why don't you stay?_

'We've Got Tonight' Bob Seger

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione eut le soufflé coupe, contre les lèvres de Sirius, quand elle entendit la voix de Harry, resonant de colère et d'incrédulité.

Sirius se dégagea d'elle doucement, enlevant ses mains de son visage. Il regarda son filleul et Ginny Weasley. Ginny sourit, mais Harry avait l'air en colère.

Hermione serra les poings alors qu'elle fixait Ginny, incapable de rencontrer le regard de Harry.

Sirius sentait la tension dans l'air. Il avait l'impression que plusieurs minutes étaient passées, mais il savait que c'était il y avait à peine cinq secondes qu'il embrassait la belle princesse qui à présent tremblait, et était sur le point de pleurer.

-"Harry…" dit enfin Hermione.

Ginny s'avança aux côtés de Harry et passa son bras autour de lui. "Sortons, Harry" dit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire, comme sa mère.

Harry la poussa doucement. "Dans un moment, Gin. Je veux savoir ce que j'ai vu. C'était Hermione? Qui embrassait mon parrain? Il est assez vieux pour être ton père, Hermione. C'est ton professeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" dit-il. Dit-il, sa voix tendue et puissante.

Hermione avait commencé à pleurer. "Harry, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser" sanglota-t-elle. "Je ne voulais blesser personne"

Sirius s'avança à ses côtés. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour la toucher, sachant que ça empirerait les choses. "Harry, c'était de ma faute. J'ai bien peur qu'Hermione ai prit trop de punch, et je l'ai emmenée prendre l'air. Elle est saoul, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait" mentit-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Je ne te crois pas un seule seconde. Il y a quelque chose qui se passe!" s'écria-t-il.

Ginny prit son bras. "Viens Harry. Je ne veux pas manquer le reste du bal. On pourra parler de ça plus tard" dit-elle, espérant sauver Hermione de plus de problèmes pour ce soir.

"NON, Ginny!" s'écria Harry, sa colère l'envahissant. "Je viens juste de voir ma meilleure amie embrasser mon parrain qui a le double de son âge. Je ne vais nulle part tant que je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe vraiment!"

Sirius baissa la tête. Ça devenait insoutenable. Il combattit l'envie de fuir, et de laisser Hermione se débrouiller avec ça. Mais il ne lui ferait pas ça. Il devait rester auprès d'elle, il était la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cette dispute.

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quoi que ce soit à dire, Hermione avança, la tête haute. "Harry. Je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, d'accord? On était juste en train de danser, et après on est allé prendre l'air et ça s'est passé. Je ne sors pas avec Sirius, et je n'en ai pas l'intention. C'était juste une fois, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, parce que je ne peux pas me l'expliquer à moi-même. Je peux te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, et qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous" dit-elle, sa voix tremblante.

Sirius sentit son cœur se briser. Ressentait-elle vraiment ça? N'avait-elle pas sentit cette étincelle entre eux dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées? Ne ressentait-elle vraiment rien pour lui? Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, c'en était trop.

"Harry, Hermione a raison, c'est tout ce que c'était. Pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Ginny à l'intérieur pour qu'elle puisse profiter du reste du bal? Je te parlerai de ça demain, d'accord?" dit-il.

Harry regarda Sirius. "Je…"

-"HARRY!" cria Ginny à côté de lui. "Je vais à ce bal, avec ou sans toi, et si tu restes là, je serai forcée de demander à Draco Malfoy de danser avec moi" déclara-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Harry regarda sa petite-amie et Sirius. "Bien, on parlera de ça demain" dit-il, avant de se retourner.

Ginny prit la main d'Hermione. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le calmer" murmura-t-elle à son amie, avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione les regarda partir, et éclata à nouveau en sanglots. "Il était tellement en colère!" sanglota-t-elle.

-"Ginny va lui parler, 'Mione" dit doucement Sirius, à côté d'elle, mais ne faisant rien pour la toucher. "Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention que ça se passe" dit-il.

-"Je vais dans ma chambre, je ne veux plus parler de ça ce soir" dit-elle, sa voix froide.

Sirius sentait qu'elle était en colère, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir ce soir. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

"Je veux te parler Hermione. Ne t'en va pas tout de suite. S'il te plait?" supplia-t-il, sa voix douce.

Elle le regarda, rencontrant son regard, avec ses yeux rougis. Elle secoua la tête avant de tourne les talons et de partir dans la direction opposée.

OoO

Hermione marcha rapidement, désireuse de mettre une certaine distance entre elle et Sirius, même pour un moment.

Que s'était-il passé? Elle s'était sentie si vivante avec ce baiser. Son sang bouillonait, son corps entier était en feu. C'était le plus merveilleux moment de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que Harry n'arrive.

Elle refoula ses larmes alors qu'elle visionnait le visage de son ami. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il voit ça? Qu'allait-elle faire? Il allait le dire à tout le monde. Remus le saurait, Sirius risquait d'avoir des problèmes.

Remus. Oh mon dieu. Et si Remus l'apprenait? Est-ce qu'il serait en colère? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de l'être? Etaient-ils un couple? Ils n'avaient jamais eu de rendez-vous, ils devaient se cacher pour parler, et ils ne s'étaient embrassé que deux fois.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas remis en question le fait qu'elle et Remus soient un couple, avant ça.

Elle entra dans Poudlard, désireuse d'aller dans sa chambre et mettre tout ça au clair. Aimait-elle Remus? Elle sentait une étrange sensation dans son ventre qui lui disait qu'elle ne non, c'était la même sensation que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius. Ce baiser. Hermione toucha ses lèvres, juste en y repensant.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse se retourner, elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par l'épaule pour la faire tourner.

Sirius la poussa doucement contre le mur, la bloquant avec ses mains. "Hermione, ne t'enfuis pas loin de moi" dit-il de sa voix profonde.

-"Je ne veux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas en parler. Laisse-moi tranquille" dit-elle.

Sirius déssera sa prise, mais ne la laissa pas partir. Il la fit parcourir le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ses appartements, où il la mena à l'intérieur. Il ne la relâcha pas tant qu'il n'eut pas fermé la porte.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas faire ça ce soir. Laisse-moi tranquille" dit-elle encore.

Sirius enleva son costume et le posa sur une chaise. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

"Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir embrassé, je ne le serai jamais pour ça. Je suis désolé que Harry ai tout vu. Je pense qu'entre moi et Ginny, il devrait être d'accord. Je pense qu'il comprendra" dit Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas parce que Harry nous a vu" dit-elle.

"Alors pourquoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu m'as embrassé Sirius. Tu n'as pas pensé à ce que ça signifierai pour Remus, n'est-ce pas? Non!" s'écria-t-elle.

"Tu m'as rendu mon baiser, 'Mione, et tu as aimé ça. Ne me dit pas le contraire. Ne me mens pas. Ne me balance pas ce que tu as essayé de balancer à Harry. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Je pouvais le sentir dans la chaleur de ce baiser" dit-il.

Hermione secoua la tête, voulant démentir. "Le seul pour lequel j'ai des sentiments, c'est Remus" dit-elle faiblement.

Sirius lui tenait toujours les mains, et il l'approcha de lui, passant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle baissa la tête, mais il lui prit le menton pour la lui faire lever. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ne me mens pas" grogna-t-il, avant de porter ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Ce n'était pas un doux baiser comme celui qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt. Celui-ci était exigeant, passionné. Sirius savourait sa bouche, la mordant, la léchant. Il entendit Hermione gémir, et il se dégagea d'elle.

Elle le regarda, de la confusion dans les yeux. Il lui sourit. "Je t'ai dit que tu le ressentais, que tu me voulais" dit-il.

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui, la honte se glissant sur son visage. Sirius l'arrêta. "Ne pars pas" dit-il simplement.

"Je le dois. Il n'y a rien qui puisse se passer entre nous" dit Hermione.

"Juste ce soir Hermione. Donne-nous juste ce soir" dit-il. "J'ai besoin de toi". Il voulait ajouter 'Je t'aime', mais il avait peur de sa réaction.

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder Sirius. Il lui coupait le souffle, ses sentiments se voyant clairement sur son visage. A ce moment, Hermione compris ce qu'elle combattait depuis des jours en elle-même, elle était tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black.

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas…" dit-elle.

Il la pressa contre lui encore une fois. Elle avait couché avec Remus. Il les avait vu aller dans la chambre. Alors pourquoi était-il là, à présent, lui demandant de partager une nuit avec lui? Il savait pourquoi, il était amoureux. Il avait besoin de cet amour en retour.

"S'il te plait, 'Mione. Juste ce soir. On s'inquiétera pour Harry demain. Tu retourneras auprès de Remus demain. Je redeviendrai juste Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Mais ce soir, juste ce soir, on pourrait simplement être nous deux. S'il te plait? Je te le promets, je resterai loin de toi si c'est ce que tu veux. Je te laisserai aimer Remus. Je ne te blesserai plus jamais, ni resterai sur ton chemin" supplia-t-il. Sirius se sentit honteux de la supplier ainsi, mais il avait besoin d'elle, plus qu'il n'avait besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la submergeait à ce moment précis, mais elle se sentit acquiescer, puis elle perdit toute raison en sentait les lèvres de Sirius contre les siennes une fois de plus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizzz! **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


	12. Take My Breath Away

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Voilà la suite de Enchanted Love!**

**Ce chapitre est classé R ;)**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Les réponses sont dans mon blog (adresse dans ma bio)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 12 - Take My Breath Away**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Watching every motion_

_In this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn my way and say_

_Take my breath away_

'Take My Breath Away' Berlin, also by Jessica Simpson

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione soupira en sentant ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Il était doux cette fois, la suppliant presque avec ses lèvres de ne pas partir.

Des alarmes résonnèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-elle accepter? Est-ce qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant? Elle secoua la tête et le repoussa, ses lèvres lui manquant immédiatement.

-"Mione?" murmura-t-il, sa main dans ses cheveux.

-"Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je le veux, mais…" commença-t-elle. Sirius la coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-"Mais tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Remus, c'est ça?" demanda-t-il, une vague de jalousie montant en lui.

Elle acquiesça, se mordant la lèvres. Elle étudia ses yeux, ses lèvres, son visage. Dieu qu'elle le voulait. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Sirius recula, laissant ses cheveux tomber de ses doigts. "Pars. Je ne vais pas te supplier te rester" Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit, faisant un pas de côté.

Elle le regarda, puis regarda la porte. Elle devait partir, c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle franchit la porte, puis se retourna pour le regarder. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux, une expression de peine et de colère sur le visage.

Elle se mit dos à la porte, sa main sur la poignée. Que ressentait-elle vraiment? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre son esprit au clair. Elle se tourna vers lui une fois de plus. "Sirius?" murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda. "Oui 'Mione?" demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-"Je ne veux pas partir" dit-elle, fermant la porte et tournant le verrou.

Elle franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Il se recula légèrement. "Tu es sûre?" lui demanda-t-il.

-"Oui" dit-elle simplement, le ramenant vers elle une fois de plus.

Sirius ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle était restée. Elle était en train de l'embrasser. Elle avait un goût incroyable, comme quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais goûté. Comme de l'ambroisie.

Il la porta et l'amena dans la chambre, l'allongeant sur le lit. Il continua de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, avant de laisser ses baisers descendre à son cou. Elle gémit et mis ses mains sur sa tête, appréciant les nouvelles sensations.

Hermione sentit son corps se tendre alors qu'il défaisait doucement sa robe, la lui enlevant. Elle se leva afin qu'il puisse la lui enlever complètement et la laisser tomber sur le sol. Elle se couvrit rapidement avec ses mains, se sentant embarrassée.

-"Ne soit pas gênée, tu es incroyable" murmura Sirius à son oreille, avant de se reculer pour enlever sa veste et sa chemise.

Hermione toucha son torse doux. Il était large et bronzé, et elle se trouva complètement fascinée par les muscles.

Sirius grogna alors qu'elle le caressait doucement. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa des baisers sur ses épaules et son cou, avant de monter à ses lèvres, la goûtant.

Hermione gémit alors que Sirius commençait à l'embrasser à des endroits où personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant. Elle se demandait comment sa bouche pouvait créer de telles sensations, alors qu'elle désirait encore plus.

Hermione ne remarqua pas que Sirius avait enlevé son pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.

Elle resta bouche bée à cette sensation, et Sirius leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Tu es sûre, 'Mione?" demanda-t-il encore une fois.

Sirius retint son souffle, il la voulait tellement, il avait besoin d'elle. Ca le tuerait si elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle était terrifiée, n'ayant jamais fait ça auparavant, mais le besoin de Sirius était plus fort que sa peur.

Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa, alors qu'il écartait doucement ses jamabes. Il lécha et mordilla ses lèvres. "'Mione" murmura-t-il contre sa peau, puis il entra en elle.

Hermione cria alors que la douleur la traversait. Sirius leva les yeux sous le choc. Il l'avait senti, il lui avait pris son innocence. Mais Remus?

Il la regarda dans les yeux. "Ça va?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione commença à bouger contre lui, désireuse de ressentir quelque chose. Sirius grogna et commença à bouger avec elle. C'était une sensation glorieuse que de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Elle était incroyable. Il la sentit commencer à trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa délivrance, mordant l'épaule de Sirius pour ne pas hurler.

Sirius sentit sa propre délivrance, et il murmura doucement son nom alors qu'il s'abandonnait en elle, réunissant leur deux corps.

Il se sentait coupable. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait être le premier. Il était sûr qu'elle avait mené Remus dans la chambre, l'autre nuit.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle restait contre lui, et il pouvait sentir de chaudes larmes contre sa peau.

Hermione essayait de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Ça avait été merveilleux, après la première douleur. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi euphorisant. Alors pourquoi pleurait-t-elle? Elle sentit Sirius l'embrasser sur le front.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Juste avant de s'endormir, elle entendit Sirius murmurer "Je suis désolé" à son oreille.

OoOoOoO

Hermione se réveilla quelques temps plus tard. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda le réveil. Il était trois heures du matin. Elle se dégagea rapidement des bras de Sirius, et traversa la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa robe, alors elle prit la chemise et la veste de Sirius, les mettant, et regarda le lit.

Elle sourit, avant de sortir de la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible, gardant la tête basse en revenant vers sa propre chambre.

Sirius leva les yeux vers la porte fermée. Il savait qu'elle se serait sortie furtivement, comme ça, mais il avait prié pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

**OoOoOoO**

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizz**

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


	13. Written in the Stars

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Et voilà la suite! Merci à tous pour les reviews, les réponses sont sur mon blog!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoO**

**Chapitre 13 - Written In The Stars**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Is it written in the stars? _

_Are we paying for some crime? _

_Is that all that we are good for,_

_Just a stretch in mortal time?_

_Is this God's experiment?_

_In which we have no say,_

_In which we're given paradise_

_But only for a day._

'Written In The Stars' Elton John Leanne Rimes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius soupira alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Après qu'Hermione soit partie la nuit dernière, il avait essayé de se rendormir, mais n'avait pas pu. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'elle avait utilisé, respirant le parfum de rose de son shampooing, et pensa aux quelques moments qu'il avait eu avec elle.

Après s'être habillé, Sirius prit la robe de princesse d'Hermione et la plia, la plaçant dans son placard. Si elle la voulait, elle devrait venir ici la reprendre.

Pourquoi avait-elle dû partir? Sirius savait qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être plus adulte et en parler? C'était une expérience nouvelle pour lui, il avait toujours été celui qui partait de la chambre avant l'aube, mais personne ne lui avait fait ça avant.

Il aurait dû la faire partir la nuit dernière, il n'aurait jamais dû la supplier de rester. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était une drogue. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, et la nuit dernière ne serait pas assez.

Il avait été son premier. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Sirius s'attendait, et s'il avait su, il aurait été plus doux. Il se sentait affreusement mal, il avait dû la blesser. Il se sentit en colère contre lui-même à cette pensée.

Sirius passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, et quitta sa chambre. Il allait aller lui parler, avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de se détester. Il allait s'excuser et prendre toutes les responsabilités de ce qui s'était passé.

OoOoO

Hermione s'emmitoufla dans la veste du costume du Fantôme de l'Opéra et la chemise qu'elle avait pris dans la chambre de Sirius la nuit dernière. Elle le cacha sous son lit, se disant qu'elle le rapporterait plus tard, quand elle pourrait se faufiler dans sa chambre alors qu'il n'y était pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Ginny le trouve.

Hermione jeta un œil au lit vide de son amie. Il semblait que Ginny avait passé la nuit ailleurs également.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait devant le miroir, Hermione vérifia son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés, sortant de la douche, et pendaient en boucles lâches. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cercles sombres. Elle étudia chaque détail de son visage, rien ne démontrait ce qui s'était passé.

-"A quoi tu t'attendais, ma fille?" Demanda-t-elle à son reflet. "_Je ne suis plus vierge_ tatoué sur ton front?" elle rit un peu, et se jeta sur son lit.

Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle n'aurait jamais dû rester avec lui la nuit dernière. Appelez ça un moment de folie, appelez ça comme vous voulez, elle n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Qu'allait-il se passer avec Remus? Et Harry? Plus que tout, qu'allait-il se passer avec Sirius? Qu'attendait-il?

Elle était partie au beau milieu de la nuit, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Elle ne savait qu'une chose, la nuit dernière avait été une expérience incroyable, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Sirius était incroyable.

-"Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes?" se demanda-t-elle. La nuit dernière elle avait pensé que oui, mais était-elle juste intoxiquée par le désir? Par la lumière de la lune? Par ce bel homme, et ses lèvres douces?

C'était tellement déroutant. Hermione jeta sa brosse à travers la pièce, tressaillant quand elle heurta le mur. Comment s'était-elle mis dans ce pétrin?

Elle se leva pour récupérer sa brosse, mais sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Elle s'avança et enleva le verrou. "Ginny?" dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-"Hermione, ne me ferme pas la porte au nez, on peut parler?" demanda Sirius, poussant la porte qu'elle essayait de refermer.

Hermione soupira et ouvrit la porte, il n'allait pas partir, alors elle ferait mieux de faire face à ça maintenant. "Entre, mais tu ne peux pas rester longtemps, Ginny va bientôt revenir."

Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit de Ginny et tendit la main à Hermione. "S'il te plait, assieds-toi avec moi 'Mione." Dit-il gentiment.

Elle prit sa main et s'assit sur le bord du lit, en mettant la plus grande distance possible entre Sirius et elle.

Il lui sourit. "Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre, un geste qu'elle faisait quand elle était nerveuse, réalisa Sirius. Il trouvait ça incroyablement adorable.

-"Ecoute, je veux m'excuser Hermione. Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas ta faute, c'était la mienne. Tu es jeune et confiante et innocente, et j'en ai profité. Je n'aurai pas dû te supplier de rester, et je suis désolé." Dit-il.

-"Ce n'est pas de faute. Tu m'as dit de partir, j'ai décidé toute seule de rester." Marmonna Hermione.

-"Je ne savais pas que tu étais…" commença Sirius.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. "Vierge?" finit-elle pour lui.

Sirius acquiesça, rougissant.

-"Pourquoi tu croyais que je ne l'étais pas?" demanda Hermione, se levant d'un bond. "Est-ce que je traîne ici, agissant comme si je faisais ça avec tous les mecs que je rencontre? Tu crois que juste parce que je t'ai laissé me persuader de venir dans ton lit, je fais ça avec tout le monde?" hurla-t-elle.

Sirius tressaillit à ses mots. Il ne voulait pas du tout dire ça. "Hermione, calme-toi, ce n'est pas…"

-"T'occupe." L'interrompit-elle. "Je me fiche de ce que tu voulais dire. J'étais vierge et maintenant je ne le suis plus, d'accord? C'est fait, c'est fini. Je ne veux plus en parler Sirius. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas aller dire à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé, et je ne te blâme pas. Maintenant, oublie ça."

-"Je ne peux pas oublier ça." Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-"Eh bien tu devras, parce que moi c'est déjà fait." Dit-elle froidement. Hermione sentit son cœur se briser à ses propres mots cruels, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire face à ça, c'était trop pour elle.

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux, son cœur brisé. La colère commença à monter en lui. Il était tombé amoureux de cette fille, et elle le traitait avec tant de méchanceté. "Bien." Dit-il les dents serrées. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui tourna le dos. "Je suppose que je dois te remercier." Dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Pour quoi?" murmura-t-elle.

-"De toutes les femmes que j'ai eu dans mon lit, ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de vierge. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était drôle." Dit-il, claquant la porte avant qu'il ne puisse voir les larmes coulant sur le visage innocent d'Hermione.

Sirius s'appuya contre la porte fermée. Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça? La colère en lui avait éclaté, et il avait été déterminé à la blesser, et en jugeant par l'éclair dans ses yeux, il avait réussi. Il ressentit le besoin de se frapper pour ce qu'il avait dit.

Pourquoi c'était comme ça avec elle? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait dans la peau comme personne d'autre? Qu'est-ce qu'il le rendait comme ça, chez elle? Est-ce qu'elle avait réellement oublié la nuit dernière? Comment le pouvait-elle?

Il marcha dans le couloir, essayant de ne pas se jeter par une fenêtre. Il venait juste de dire des choses atrocement cruelles à la femme qu'il aimait, et elle ne le pardonnerait jamais pour ça.

OoOoOoO

Hermione regardait encore la porte, longtemps après que Sirius soit parti, les larmes coulant. Pourquoi l'avait-elle blessé comme ça? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette nuit, et qu'elle doutait que personne pouvait lui faire vivre la même expérience?

Comment avait-il pu lui dire des choses aussi cruelles? Est-ce qu'il les pensait? Ou avait-il seulement essayé de la blesser pour se venger? Elle reprit sa brosse, la passant rudement dans ses boucles. Est-ce que quelque chose allait être censé?

"AAAAAAAH!" cria-t-elle, jetant sa brosse sur la porte. La porte s'ouvrit juste quand la brosse vola, frappant Ginny dans le front.

"HERMIONE!" hurla Ginny, se massant le front. "C'était quoi ça?" cria-t-elle.

"Oh Ginny, je suis désolée." Sanglota Hermione, de nouvelles larmes coulant. "C'est tellement affreux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire."

**OoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**Ca vous a plu?**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


	14. If You Only Knew

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Désolée pour le délai, mais… comment dire? J'avais oublié cette trad oO**_

_**Shame on me, je sais.**_

_**Merci beaucoup à Rebecca-black, Lupini-filiae, Maikie, Pottera, Loli, Diabella et Caro!**_

**Chapitre 14 - If You Only Knew**

OoOoOoOoO

_If all my days go wrong  
I'll think about last night  
It went right  
If you only knew  
What I went through just to get to you  
I'm hanging from you  
And I'll hold on if you want me to_

'If You Only Knew' Maroon 5

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius savait qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec Harry. Peu importe ce qui se passerait après avec Hermione, il devait s'assurer que Harry était d'accord. "Cette journée va être affreuse." Se dit Sirius, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Harry.

-"Tu as oublié quelque chose?" dit Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. "Oh, Sirius. Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre." Dit-il, les joues rosées.

-"Ginny?" dit Sirius, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires." Répondit Harry, le visage dur. Il bloquait l'entrée, ses mains sur ses hanches.

-"Je peux entrer?" lui demanda Sirius.

Harry le fixa pendant une minute, avant de se dégager du passage. Sirius entra dans la pièce. Harry et Hermione étaient tous deux Préfets en chef, et ils avaient chacun leur propre chambre. Ils avaient cependant décidé qu'ils n'aimaient pas être seuls, alors Harry demanda à Ron de partager sa chambre, et Hermione avait demandé à Ginny de rester avec elle.

-"Ron est ici?" demanda Sirius, regardant autour de lui. Il ne manqua pas de voir le soutien-gorge blanc sur le canapé, mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment pour le mentionner.

-"Non." Dit Harry, toujours près de la porte.

Sirius soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ecoute, Harry, je voulais te parler à propos de hier soir. Ce n'est pas facile, alors n'empire pas les choses."

-"Ça avait l'air très facile hier soir." Dit sèchement Harry.

-"Je suis désolé que tu sois arrivé à ce moment là, et je suis désolé que tu n'ai pas aimé ce que tu as vu, mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière et tout changer." Dit Sirius, en s'asseyant sur une chaise et tenant sa tête entre ses mains. "Je le ferais si je pouvais, mais je ne peux pas." Dit-il, sa voix faible.

Harry s'adoucit un moment, son parrain ayant l'air vraiment mal. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" dit-il doucement.

Sirius releva les yeux vers Harry. "Est-ce que je quoi?" demanda-t-il.

-"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" dit Harry entre ses dents.

Sirius regarda son filleul dans les yeux. "Oui." Répondit-il. "Je l'aime."

-"Est-ce qu'elle t'aime?" dit Harry, ressentant tant d'émotions à la fois. Il se sentait mal à la pensée de Hermione et Sirius, et en colère qu'ils fassent ça sans penser à personne d'autre. Il se sentait aussi étrangement heureux. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à son parrain comme quelqu'un de vraiment heureux.

Sirius soupira encore une fois. "Non, elle ne m'aime pas." Dit-il simplement.

Harry ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Il avait vu le visage d'Hermione après leur baiser, et elle avait l'air de l'aimer. Une horrible pensée le frappa, et si Sirius avait profité d'elle?

-"Sirius?" demanda-t-il.

Sirius releva les yeux. "Oui Harry?"

-"Est-ce que tu as couché avec elle?" demanda Harry d'un ton autoritaire.

Sirius sauta sur ses pieds. "Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Harry!" hurla-t-il, ressentant la douleur d'admettre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ajoutée à la colère provoquée par la question de Harry.

-"Ce sont mes affaires! Elle est ma meilleure amie, je m'inquiète pour elle. Je ne veux pas que tu joues avec elle. Je ne veux pas que tu la blesses et que tu la dragues!" hurla Harry à son tour. "Je sais comment les hommes comme toi traitent les femmes. C'est dans le lit un jour, plaquée le lendemain. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses ça. Elle est trop jeune, et trop bien pour toi." Déclara Harry.

Sirius alla vers la porte. "Tu as raison sur une chose, Harry." Dit-il, ouvrant la porte. "Elle est trop bien pour moi." Il claqua la porte en sortant.

-"Eh bien ça ne s'est pas si bien passé." Dit-il, secouant la tête. Il sentait la tristesse de ces deux dernières heures l'envahir. La veille au soir avait été un rêve incroyable, et à présent c'était fini.

Harry avait raison, Sirius avait été un 'ces hommes'. Il avait blessé plus d'une fille dans son passé, et il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux.

Mais c'était le cas. Il était tombé amoureux, et bien tombé. Et de qui? De la petite amie de son meilleur ami. Et comment avait-il réagi? Il avait joué avec les sentiments de cette fille pour la mettre dans son lit, puis il lui avait dit des choses affreuses et méchantes le lendemain.

Sirius secoua la tête. Comment allait-il s'en sortir? Si seulement elle savait à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point tout ça lui faisait mal.

.oOo.

Hermione renifla alors que Ginny essuyait son nez. "Merci." Murmura-t-elle.

Ginny sourit à sa meilleure amie, jetant le mouchoir à la poubelle. "Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé." Dit gentiment Ginny, prenant la main d'Hermione.

-"Je ne peux pas. Tu vas me détester." Dit Hermione, la voix cassée.

-"Hermione, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera te détester." Dit Ginny en souriant.

-"Ça, oui. Je suis ignoble." Répliqua Hermione.

Ginny se déplaça un peu pour passer ses bras autour d'Hermione. "Je pense que je le sais déjà. Je suis revenue ici la nuit dernière avant d'aller dans la chambre de Harry, et tu n'étais pas là." Dit Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son amie. "Je savais bien que tu avais passé la nuit là-bas." Dit-elle.

Ginny rougit. "On ne parle pas de ma nuit, on parle de la tienne. Maintenant, dis-moi, il était bon au lit?" demanda Ginny.

-"Incroyable." Dit Hermione, avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à Ginny.

-"Je le savais!" s'exclama Ginny. "Ne pleure pas Hermione. Ce n'est pas grave si tu as couché avec lui. Tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu veux, et lui aussi. Si c'est pour Remus, tu dois juste comprendre que tu ne peux pas forcer ton cœur à aimer quelqu'un. Remus comprendra s'il tient vraiment à toi et Sirius, et je sais que c'est le cas."

-"C'est tout ça, et plus, Ginny. J'ai honte d'avoir couché avec lui. Il ne m'aime pas, et je me suis laissée avoir. Il a dit des choses si horribles ce matin. Ça fait tellement mal" dit Hermione. "Je pensais que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais à présent je sais que non, et je ne veux pas faire du mal à Remus. Ça lui briserait le cœur s'il savait que je l'ai trahi comme ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire!" Hermione recommença à pleurer.

-"Eh bien, pour commencer, tu vas prendre une douche. Ensuite, tu dormiras un peu. Après ça, on parlera encore un peu. Hermione, tu ne peux pas changer ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius t'a dit, mais je suis sûre que tu lui as dit des choses horribles aussi, connaissant ton tempérament." Dit Ginny.

-"Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, et je lui ai dit que moi c'était déjà fait." Admit Hermione.

-"Oh, Hermione. C'était atroce!" s'exclama Ginny.

-"Ne te mets pas de son côté! Il m'a dit que c'était amusant de coucher avec une vierge, et m'a remercie pour le bon temps passé." Dit Hermione.

-"C'était méchant, ça. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'il ne le pensait pas." La calma Ginny. "Il était en colère. Je sais comment il est, il a toujours eu un tempérament brusque." Dit Ginny. "Mais je sais que ça fait quand même mal. Va prendre une douche, on s'inquiétera de Sirius, Remus et Harry plus tard."

Ginny fit lever son amie et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ça allait être une longue journée, et ça allait prendre du temps à Sirius et Hermione pour éclaircir tout ça.

.oOo.

Harry marchait d'un pas lourd dans le couloir. Comment Sirius pouvait utiliser Hermione de cette façon? Hermione était probablement terriblement blessée. "Pourquoi je l'ai laissée avec lui la nuit dernière !" se demanda Harry.

Ses poings étaient serrés. Comment la journée pouvait passer du stade de merveilleuse à celui de affreuse? Se réveiller avec Ginny ce matin là avait été la meilleure sensation au monde, qu'il voulait ressentir tous les jours pour le reste de sa vie, et à présent Sirius avait assombri ce merveilleux sentiment.

Harry se sentit percuter quelqu'un." Désolé!" marmonna-t-il.

-"Hey Harry. Comment vas-tu ce matin?" demanda Remus Lupin, souriant à son ami.

Harry leva les yeux. "Désolé, Professeur. Je ne voulais pas vous bousculer. J'était perdu dans mes pensées." S'excusa-t-il. La pleine lune avait été la nuit dernière, mais Remus ne semblait pas si mal que d'habitude.

-"Ce n'est rien Harry. Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler?" demanda Remus, emmenant Harry dans un coin.

Harry se demanda s'il devait le dire à Remus. C'était le meilleur ami de Sirius, peut-être qu'il pourrait empêcher son ami de détruire Hermione, puisque Harry ne le pouvait pas. "En fait, oui. C'est à propos de Sirius."

-"Sirius, il va bien?" demanda Remus, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

-"Oui, il n'a rien, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Du moins pas encore." Marmonna Harry.

-"Pas encore?" dit Remus en haussant un sourcil. Il espérait que tout allait bien. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à quelque chose de grave maintenant. Il avait finalement convaincu Dumbledore ce matin même de le laisser aller dans le Londres moldu pour acheter quelques affaires, et Dumbledore avait suggéré à Remus d'emmener un élève avec lui pour l'aider. Remus allait demander à Hermione, ainsi ils pourraient vraiment passer du temps ensemble, un vrai rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à ses plans à cause de quelqu'un qui en voudrait à la vie de Sirius.

Harry observa l'expression rêveuse de Lupin. "Vous allez bien?" demanda-t-il.

Remus secoua la tête. "Désolé Harry. Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius? Qui va le blesser?"

-"Moi." Déclara Harry. Remus pensa qu'il plaisantait, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la colère sur le visage du jeune homme.

-"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Remus, sérieux, posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-"J'ai trouvé Sirius en train d'embrasser Hermione hier soir, et on a été confrontés ce matin, il a admit qu'il l'aimait, et a pratiquement admit qu'il avait couché avec elle la nuit dernière. Vous savez comment il est, il a profité d'elle, et elle est jeune et innocente. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Vous devez l'arrêter." Déclara Harry. "Professeur?"

Le visage de Lupin était devenu d'une blancheur fantomatique. La main qui était toujours sur l'épaule de Harry s'enfonçait dans sa chair. "Professeur, vous allez bien?" balbutia Harry.

-"Tu as dit que Sirius avait couché avec Hermione?" parvint à demander Remus, la colère et l'incrédulité l'envahissant.

-"Je pense, oui. Il ne me dirait pas la vérité, mais c'était clair de la façon dont il a réagi. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser avec lui après les avoir vu s'embrasser." Dit Harry. Pourquoi Remus réagissitait-il de cette façon?

Remus s'écarta de Harry. "Je dois y aller." Dit-il, avant de tourner les talons et de laisser derrière lui un Harry très confus.

**.oOo.**


End file.
